Leader Needed
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: Revised a bit. What makes a 'Leader? Confidence? Skill? Brains or Wisdom? Sometimes all of the above? For Harry Potter, that expectation was inherrited out of the ashes of his parent's murder. But Leaders are like heroes- they aren't born, they are made. Sometimes what makes you a leader is your realisation that you CAN be made. Reposted Chapter 9.
1. APPREHEND

_I own nothing in these fics. All rights and trademarks go to J.K Rowling. Every Character and concept in the Harry Potter universe goes to her. The rest goes also to Roland Emmerich for Stargate and DC Comics and Bob Kane for Batman. _

**_-APPREHEND-_**

Sweat was running lines down his forehead, with his left hand he wiped them off, his right clutching the wooden wand that acted as his primary weapon source. They were on the seventh floor in a ten level car park— cars all lined in parallel parking along the walls and pillars supporting the interior.

They had the area on lock-down under the guise of a bomb threat so no one was allowed access into the parking lot in fear of cross-fire casualties and exposure— after all they were in Muggle London at the moment and next to a shopping mall no less. A group of black hooded men and women had chosen that particular spot to hide because of the publicity. No wizard would dare attempt to apprehend them in open space especially the fact the parking lot had no actual walls lining its body, big cement columns lined the corners and left the rest to open air though. Yes, who would risk exposure like that? Death Eaters don't care.

To apprehend these magic fugitives, the government both Muggle and Magical had employed the very best in the Auror Department— two of the best.

Mission objective was simple: Apprehend seven Death Eater extremists. Condition was to bring them back all alive and without the exposure of the Wizarding World.

Behind a pillar he looked to his side where a dark haired man with glasses held the same position as him. The distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead glowed in the dim. He mouthed 'Are you ready, Harry?' to the dark haired man.

Rows of parked cars dwelt the seven Death Eaters hiding, this was not going to be easy and Ronald did not think that they would be getting them without at least damaging one of the cars. Most of the vehicles were shining new and very impressive sports cars. _Such a shame_, Ron thought. This was actually going to be very easy. Now how to prevent the outside from seeing their planned display of brilliant lights and firework?

Step one: a quick illusion charm to cover the entire parking lot easily without having to complete the barrier manually. Catch: only lasts an hour. They would also need to put up wards to stop apparition—Seamus Finnigan and Zacharias Smith had that responsibility.

'Auror Department, you are under arrest!' shouted Harry. 'Come out with your hands up and your wands on the floor!'

'Yo! Shut the fuck up, Blood Traitor!' retorted one of the female dark witches. Her face masked behind a silver skull. 'There's like two of ya and seven of me!'

Harry analysed the female's speech pattern. 'She's the leader,' he decided.

'You wanna take her down Harry?' asked Ron in a whisper. When Harry said yes Ron nodded and told him, 'I'll go for the others.' Ron quickly looked over the pillar on the left to draw out their attention. They took the bait, firing off pink and red lights, and Ron hid again behind the column. 'Five cars down, Harry— the leader's behind the silver Jaguar, four more behind her.'

Harry nodded. 'We're missing two more,' he pointed out. 'You got any Peruvian IDP (Instant Darkness Powder) on ya?'

Ron cursed himself aloud, 'Left my bag of 'em with Hermione.'

Harry chuckled quietly— his two best friends had never changed 'Oi, that reminds me, Hermione's holding that fundraiser—'

'I know, for her Rights to Magical Animals campaign. She told me 'bout it last night. Hah, thought I'd saw everything when she introduced SPEW?'

Harry shook his head in mock disbelief and took a couple of long breaths, 'I bet you a thousand pounds that we'll be drawn into another chase.'

'What, like in Moscow?' Ron inquired, considering his options then he shook his head, 'Make it a drink then, Harry.' They were talking casually as if they were in a bar, almost ignorant to the situation…which was why they were seen as the best.

'What the fuck are you two doing?!' the leader shouted again.

Another Death Eater called out from behind her, 'You fuck-heads are gossiping like a bunch of girls. You guys are worse than the Malf—'

Ron silenced him with a swift curse erupting from the tip of his wand right onto the guy's face. He fell back onto the concrete with a thud and several of the others gasping in shock. Harry hears the leader sigh out in annoyance.

'Sorry but that guy was pissen me off,' explains Ron.

Harry snorted, suppressing his laughter, how could he expect any lower? In fact Harry was just waiting for the moment Ron got really angry and by impulse fires a shot. 'Okay, I say we take them now.'

Ron agreed and looked over again over his shoulder to his adversaries. Harry did the same and spotted two on Ron's column of parked cars— wands ready to attack him. 'I'll say this again, come out with your hands up and your wands on the floor!'

When the enemy responded with three small jinxes smashing against the stone pillars, Harry smiled at his best friend and nodded. They both moved away from the safe barricades and ran like lightning, Harry took down one with Body Binding curses while Ron disarmed his two assailants with 'Expelliarmus' before punching them both in the gut and head, unconscious they fell on the ground.

The leader shot two curses at the Aurors but Ron jumped onto the bonnet of a red sedan and just as quickly had leapt off in the nick of time and away from the blast. Harry simply slipped to the side and let it pass.

'Take her out, Harry!' the red haired man shouted as he tackled one of the Death Eaters to the hard ground.

Harry then stopped as a voice was appearing in his ear. A raspy voice coming from a small earpiece in his left ear, 'Potter, the wards are up, there can be no disapparating. So if you're thinking of an escape, I suggest IDP.'

'Affirmative, Smith.' Harry replaced his attention back to the mission where he had lost sight of the leader. 'Where'd she go?' he asked.

Ron too looked around for the Death Eater leader. She had disappeared…then, 'Harry, WATCH OUT!'

A woman in black robes came out of the darkness of a car and tackled Harry out of the parking lot, off the edge. Harry felt himself suspended in mid-air, falling while still attached to the woman. She was on top of him and pushing him further, making him speed up. His fall was cut short when they both landed on gravel on the roof of another building.

Because she was on Harry, he acted as a pillow, cushioning her own impact thus was able to recover quickly and detached herself from Harry's grasp and ran off.

Back at the car park, after petrifying and safely binding the other Death Eaters, Ron took the time to analyse the other building. The gap between him and the other cement house was approximately five metres and he rose about ten metres above it. Taking a few steps back for a good run-up, Ron took a deep breath in and ran full speed and off the edge, leaping, soaring through the air.

Sure enough Ron landed on his feet and hands safely onto the other side next to Harry, still struggling to get up. Ron offered his hand and Harry accepted with a light chuckle. _Like old times_, they both thought.

As immediately as they could they continued their chase again. Climbing down the windowsills and into the house they ran. The Death Eater whom had been hiding had spotted them and made for a sprint, naturally Harry and Ron pursued her and into a circular room with their wands held in front. Suddenly the scene erupted in a colourful burst of light and energy.

Ron and Harry moved to dodge the fired jinxes before attempting to fire some of their own. Once close enough, they enacted their practiced strategy. Ron ran and tried to take her from the side, firing twin jolts of magic across, however she anticipated this all-out assault and dodged it…but the act was not finished, Ron took cover behind a nearby couch and crouched down. Harry had snuck up to the other side, her blind spot and without warning he fired, 'Petrificus Totalus!' he shot her right in the face.

Without a shriek she was apprehended as planned, bounded with cuffs and chains built to absorb any magical presence like a sponge and render the wearer helpless.

Ron and Harry released a breath of relief that had built up throughout the raid. Those Death Eaters were a nuisance even after the death of the Dark Lord and the end of the Wizarding War.

Ironic how everyone had thought that after Voldemort's defeat that the world would be a better place. Well it was better than when Voldemort rose to power but Harry could not shake the feeling of danger and uneasiness. 'Guess you owe me a drink, Weasley,' chuckles Harry as he patted his best friend and brother-in-law on the back. They made their way out of the room as several Aurors arrived to detain the Death Eaters.

'Can't refuse the Boy-Who-Lived-Died-And-Lived-Again, now can we?'

Harry Potter moved through the corridors of the Auror department slowly, his back was in so much pain from the last assignment in London. They had locked the seven Death Eaters in Azkaban, some cutting them deal giving them bail in exchange for cooperation. The leader was to be executed.

Though not the roughest of days Harry thought it was still rough nonetheless. His office just ahead, he sighed again. The raid was a success and they had apprehended the seven Death Eaters and had no casualties whatsoever, it was actually a perfect day. Ron was now probably at home with Hermione and Harry was just on his way to take a few of his paperwork from his desk to do at home. He laughed at the irony of it all. He swapped doing homework for Snape's potions class for doing homework for Kingsley.

Harry entered his quiet office and looked at the towering pile of paperwork stacked upon his desk. He sighed and approached his '_destiny_'. There was another yellow folder that looked nothing like the other ones he already had. It was directly in front of his seat and himself were he to sit down.

Harry approaches the desk and turns the folder so he could read it.

**SGCI**

**STARGATE COMMUNICATION AND INTELLIGENCE**

**TEAM **

'Thought you'd be clear of paperwork after school, didn't you, Harry?' with expert reflexes Harry turned to face the door and there stood a man in a navy blue business suit; tall, handsome and a silver briefcase in his hand, held by a handle.

'Ah, Bruce, I didn't know you were coming to visit me in the Wizarding World.' He approached the businessman and shook his hand in greeting, 'This yours?' He showed him the folder from his desk.

Bruce walked past the wizard, over to the seat by his desk and placed the briefcase on the table. 'Harry, there is a calamity approaching us and I need your help in forming a team to protect Humanity— Muggle and Wizard, and I need you to lead.'

Harry sighed, rubbed his forehead and sat on his side of the desk. He knew that the time would come when the Muggle Billionaire would drop by again and ask for help. Harry wasn't one to deny aid to anyone but it was just that He felt somewhat taken advantage of. The price for holding such a name as Harry Potter, Hero of the Second Wizarding War, Slayer of the Dark Lord and possible Heir to Godric Gryffindor. When he looked at his best mate and brother-in-law Ron Weasley, he felt jealous. Though Ron also fought alongside him in the War, Ron was not bothered by media and fans. How, he longed to live like Ron. 'Listen, Wayne, I am tired at the moment, alright. I am a little bit tired of fighting's all.'

'You listen, Harry, there is something coming that you or I cannot fathom at this stage but I can tell you that it bodes ill to everything we hold dear. I fear we may be looking at another World War—one that will mean the end of this planet—'

'What am I supposed to do?' Harry sprung up from his seat, looking at his in desperation as if he was searching Wayne's eyes for an answer to that question. Harry knew he would never like the answer. 'I know what you ask of me, Mr Wayne. I know, but I'm afraid I am no leader of armies.'

Wayne appeared to be thinking hard. 'And what about Dumbledore's _Army_, or was it Defence Association?' Harry groaned, he had hoped that Bruce's intelligence would not delve deep enough to uncover his past activities as a rebel leader. 'What about being a Triwizard Champion and winner?' Bruce paced around the office as if interrogating the wizard before him. 'You might even be able to extend your fame amongst the Muggle World if you so wish it.'

'Look! I am no soldier…I need no more glory or fame. I have had enough of that here…' Harry paused to think for a moment. Perhaps he could give the American someone else. Someone he thought might actually want this—to lead? 'But I do know someone that may be able to help you after all.'

Intrigued, Bruce Wayne sat back down and crossed his arms— intent on listening to Harry Potter's offer. Beside he was on a schedule, he needed everything set ASAP or there'd be hell to pay…literally.


	2. NEEDED

-_**NEEDED-**_

Ron outstretched his arms as a yawn escaped him. He was seated on his very comfortable chair while his two children played with their toys in front of the fireplace. He was happy. It was something that he thought he'd never get. He understood that contentment was possible and within his grasp when he still attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but now, to have proper happiness—a family to call his own, a beautiful and loving wife, two saint-like children—it was a miracle.

Soon his wife entered the living room and seated herself on his lap, holding him tight. They shared a chaste kiss, keeping in mind that their children where present. 'Dinner's ready, love,' Hermione whispered into his ear.

'But you're already 'ere and I'm oh so comfy right now.' he smirked. How did he get so lucky as to marry the most brilliant witch in the world?

They settled down and seamed just happy to be so close to each other…it was a knock on the door that interrupted their peace—an annoying knock on wooden plank that shook them. Ron sighed and announced he would get it.

Hermione didn't have to but she followed close behind her husband as he opened the white door to their nice home. There was a man in a navy-blue suit and a silver suitcase, standing tall. Handsome features but a serious look that told of experience marred his face.

Ron spoke first, 'Sorry, sir, we're not interested in any products you wish to sell to me,' he was about to close the door when Hermione after rolling her eyes at her beloved's attempt at sly humour and reopened it.

The man cleared his throat and introduced himself as Bruce Wayne. 'I'm the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and…' he made a gesture toward the inside of the house, 'may I come in?'

They both hesitated but Ron complied and allowed the stranger to their home. The man was strange but he was clearly not a wizard. His accent sounded American, and a rich one at that.

Hermione had their daughter Rose and her younger brother Hugo, taken to their rooms and asked that they studied before coming back down to her husband and their American visitor. 'Can we help you at all, sir?' she asked in a half scolding tone.

'Actually yes, there is something,' said Wayne as they entered the lounge room and Hermione gestured for their guest to sit on her chair. In this action Ron was able to perform a quick charm Hermione taught him that stopped their photos from moving. 'I am a friend of Harry Potter,' said the CEO.

This caught them by surprise. 'We were not aware that Harry had any friends that we did not…know about.' Ron replied sternly, suspicion was not hidden in his tone.

'He saved my life a few years back and we've been friends ever since. So yes, I actually do know of the Wizarding World that you all live in.'

Now, things were getting weirder. 'Okay, what do you want exactly?' Hermione sat on Ron's seat while her husband remained standing—perhaps a strategy to help intimidate their guest in the case that his intentions were not sweet.

'Let me just get to the chase then,' he paused. 'I am not just a businessman in the Muggle World. I am also in charge of a secret Intergovernmental organization called StarGate Command and Security or SGCS. We protect the world from the many threats that the majority Muggle and sometimes even Wizard population, are not yet ready to face.'

It had become quiet. Both Ron and Hermione studied the man for any proof of a lie but Bruce's expressions had remained neutral throughout the start of the conversation. He was good.

'Again I must ask what you want with me and my family.' Bruce looked up at Ron, with his arms crossed as he stood there. To Ron it all sounded like rubbish, complete and utter rubbish and he had half a mind to show this American.

Bruce just gave him an uncertain smile, one made for politeness even. 'We're putting together a team of extraordinary people that can help our defence of Earth— to fight those battles deemed too impossible for the rest of the world—to avenge them when it came to do so. I need someone to lead this team.' With that Bruce's gaze went back to Ron.

Shocked, Ron returned the gaze with opened mouth. He knew exactly what this American was implying and he did not like it one bit. A resounding 'What?' was all he could manage.

'Mr Weasley, we need you to lead this group of the extraordinary, this league of heroes—'

Ron staggered with what to say, 'Sir, I think you've made a mistake. Perhaps you should speak to Harry—he's the leader sort of person—'

Bruce feigned thought and produced a file from the suitcase and examined it, then said, 'Nope, my files specifically say that you match the profile and characteristics of that of a true leader: Headstrong, able to keep a levelled head during difficult situations, advanced knowledge of leadership—'

It then dawned on him, why Mr Wayne was there for him. 'You already went to Harry didn't you?' he asked accusingly. 'He told you that he didn't want more fame and stuff so he though the one with the least of the trio should get it.'

Bruce just smiled. Normally people would become impossibly nervous by this point but Bruce Wayne was not like anyone. '—and the uncanny ability to think outside the box, provide solutions for problems, Mr Weasley.' Bruce said with a knowing grin, like he had been waiting for Ron to figure that out.

Mr Weasley just sighed. When was Harry going to drop the whole insecurity thing? It was true that Ron had doubts about his own worth and ability in the past but now all that was just that: in the past. He had a beautiful wife now, and a daughter and son.

'I'm not a leader, Mr Wayne!' Ron knew he was losing his temper again, 'I never was. I'm not undermining what I'm worth or my honour, I am just accepting the fact that I've never led before. I don't have that sort of experience.'

Bruce shook his head in disagreement, 'That was not what Harry said…or what I have read in your autobiography, Mrs Weasley.' Bruce nodded to Hermione whom blushed at the acknowledgment but recomposed herself when she saw Ron's glary expression. Bruce got up from his seat, standing tall and walked over to the taller and masculine Ron Weasley. He looked at him with a serious expression he reserved usually for his alter ego. 'You have led before, Mr Weasley—you led Harry and your wife when you returned from self-imposed exile at age seventeen, before the Battle of Hogwarts. You led your family during the time of the Second Wizarding War,' Bruce chuckled a little to the next thing he would say. 'As I've also read you sacrificed yourself when you were eleven years old on a giant chess board.'

'Harry's sacrificed more times than me,' Ron countered, clearly not used to this strange form of appraisal. 'Harry's lost much, much more than I, which is why he deserves it, the spotlight and all, more than me anyway!'

'Which is exactly the point,' Bruce sighed. 'I will admit that I did go to ask Harry initially. He was the only '_wizard_' I knew. After he pointed me to you, I did a little research first…a little habit of mine…I read your own account of your hunt before the Battle of Hogwarts—your misadventure after leaving the team temporarily. I've read the accounts that told of your entire schooling life and yes you're right that Harry Potter has sacrificed and had been willing to sacrifice his life on more counts than necessary. But that is why he is not a suitable leader, at least for this team.'

Ron at first felt sick when Wayne mentioned the time he betrayed his friends and left the hunt. In his time alone he had seen and done things that he might never forgive himself for. After a few seconds Ron's attentions went to what Wayne said about Harry and found himself about to explode with anger when he thought that Mr Wayne was _talking trash about Harry_. He himself had questioned Harry's leadership before, on those dark days on the run but after he destroyed his first Horcrux, Ron swore never to question that leadership again. It was an oath he took seriously.

Now this man was handing him—Ronald Weasley, the responsibility of leadership that he thought would by default be Harry's.

'Ron, if every leader thought giving up his own life would solve a life or death situation, we'd have no leaders in the world at all. A good leader makes sure that a life or death never becomes a problem to begin with. I need a leader that has the ability to continue leading on, that has a first plan where no lives will be lost. You have a great sense of loyalty, Ron and I bet that even if I ask your wife that she would honestly agree,' Ron looked at Hermione and she smiled warmly and nodded to him. 'These are the qualities that we need. So are you in?'

Ron hesitated, he was thinking. He needed more time to think and he told Bruce Wayne this. It was all too quick for his liking. 'I need some time to…process your proposal, Mr Wayne, and at the very least talk to my wife and family about this.'

'I understand, Mr Weasley, and I accept your refusal should it come to it but I have to tell you that I need an answer in the next two days.'

'Is that when you leave?' Hermione asked him.

The American nodded. Bruce lifted himself up off the chair and was about to make his way back to the front door. Suite case in hand he opened it up and produced a folder with _**StarGate COMMAND AND SECURITY**_ written on the front with a symbol of a pyramid and a sun directly above it. He handed the folder to Ron and opened the door. 'Do not just think about yourself, Mr Weasley, this concerns us all and your decision might affect the survival of Earth.'

Ron understood, in a sense but still had a thin string of scepticism in his mind. 'And how do I contact you with my answer?'

'If you need to find me, I'll be at the Chancery Court Hotel in London if you need me, and you can also call me by phone—you do know how to operate one, right?'

Ron shrugged. He never really understood how to use one of those Muggle contraptions. That was usually what Hermione was for. And sure enough his wife comes up.

'Don't worry I know how to use a telephone or mobile,' she said stiffly, crossing her arms. But Hermione had no intention of actually calling and she hoped that neither did Ron.

Bruce smiled and bade them all farewell before disappearing through the door.


	3. CONSIDERATION

_**-CONSIDERATION-**_

Ron sat at the dining table eating beef and mashed potatoes, surrounded by his family—Rose, his daughter was smiling, talking very quickly about her first year in Hogwarts. She was relaying a story about Albus Potter, her cousin and her, and how even with the Dark Lord gone they were still able to get into the same trouble as their own parents.

Hugo had stopped listening completely and focused on eating his dinner in silence. Hermione however was listening intently to their daughter. She had never really gotten used to their first born daughter to grow up so fast. It seemed only two days ago had they been playing hide-and-seek with her in the garden.

Ron cherished these moments he had with his family. Being and Auror was a dangerous and time consuming job had him travelling often—moving from place to place, country to country and fighting off some very dangerous characters. He had to fight off a dragon before it reached Hogwarts once that same year. It was the pale dragon that Harry, Hermione and he had escaped Gringotts Bank on, right before the Battle of Hogwarts. The dragon destroyed some of the buildings in Hogsmead, the Shrieking Shack was completely rubble and so was the Whomping Willow Tree, oh how Ron laughed about that afterwards.

Yes, being an Auror was difficult and he had thought he'd seen enough fighting.

At the dinner table, Ron was contemplating. Bruce Wayne had offered him a job to lead a group of people and judging on the American's insistence, Ron had guessed it was a matter of great urgency.

'….yeah, and Albus and I went to the forest with James and there was these Centaurs being chased by Death Eaters by the looks of 'em,' said Rose, 'I managed to disarm some of them and so did Albus. That was when Dad came and saved the day, right Dad?'

'Oh, definitely, Rosie,' Ron chuckled before returning to his fortress of his mind. 'You two must have had a very interesting first year—more so than taking down a Mountain Troll anyway.' He smiled at her, his lovely daughter, a reflection of Hermione but with red hair and freckles. Even her complicated mind was that of her mother's.

Hermione rolled her eyes but soon when she noticed his puzzled look, she knew almost instantly what he was thinking. 'You're not actually considering the job that Mr Wayne offered you, are you?' she inquired accusingly at her husband.

Ron shrugged nervously, giving her an awkward half smile. 'Why shouldn't I? It's nothing I haven't done before, love—plus there is more than good pay including overtime and Health Insurance. Don't see many of that these days.'

Hermione knew he meant what he said as more towards a joke and just shook her head in disapproval. All the while the children just released a heavy breath and continued to eat.

Their mother and father looked like they were heading for a fight. 'And think about it, Hermione, if I take this and they pay me, the money would be more than enough to fund your entire campaign—'

'Oh, don't make all this about me, Ronald!' Hermione shot up from her chair, locking a glare upon her husband. 'Don't you dare put my campaign and work into this.'

Ron sighed and gently but indiscreetly advised his children to bed again. They were more than happy to comply and bolted upstairs, leaving the heat of battle behind and seeking solace in the coolness of their sheets.

'Hermione…' Ron started but then his wife dismissed him and stomped up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door behind her. Ron exhaled then followed suit, running and jumping up the stairs before turning down the hall way and to his right where his door was closed tight.

Ron suspired in relief when he saw that the door was not locked and quietly as gentle as glass he turned the handle. Inside he saw Hermione sitting on the edge of their king-sized bed, looking down at a black object in her hands. Ron recognised it straight away as Albus Dumbledore's Deluminator. It was a gift to him from Dumbledore before they left on the Horcrux Hunt.

Slowly Ron approached and sat down next to her on the bed following her gaze on the unique device like it was treasure and to Ron it was. It guided his heart and instincts back to his friends. Their voices, especially hers were the key. 'At Shell Cottage you made me a promise, Ron— that you would never leave me like that again.' She was crying, tears escaped her eyes and were travelling down her cheeks.

Ron gave a sad smile and took her into his arms. 'I know, love, but this isn't the same, this time I know definitely how to come back to you.'

'It is still the same, Ron!' she exclaimed and pulled away from his warm embrace. 'You want to leave, to leave me and be on your own…and for what?!'

'You heard Mr Wayne, he said that it was important, that it 'affects the survival of Earth—"

'It _might_, Ron. Even Wayne was unsure, even so, anything that affects the survival of Earth is beyond dangerous—you barely even made it out of something that affected mostly the Wizarding World.' By now Hermione was beginning to recompose herself, wipe away some of the tears.

Ron however broke out in laughter and said, 'Thanks, love, for your unchallengeable faith in me.'

'Ron, it isn't funny! I almost lost you on several accounts fighting Voldemort, and being an Auror is completely different to this.'

They sat there in silence after that. Ron took the Deluminator from Hermione's hands and examined the small black cylindrical device. 'It was always Harry, Hermione,' Ron started in a low voice close to a whisper in the air, 'It was always Harry James Potter to everyone. I know it doesn't matter anymore now but it did then…and to me. Even Dumbledore thought so.' A single trickle of salt water appeared off the corner of his eye. 'When he made me a Prefect in our sixth year I knew later on that it was purely for Harry's own good, connected to You-Know—Voldemort and all that, and I didn't mind. Mostly it was because I really couldn't do much about it but now I may be able to use those things I learnt being a Prefect to good use. I mean wouldn't you like to do the same if you were offered such an opportunity to make a difference?'

Hermione contemplated this. Ron could tell from her face that even she was considering it. He knew Hermione's answer would have been a resounding "Yes".

'I know that even now people know and love Harry and you more than me, Harry and Hermione are the names that wizards and witches and other magical beings would remember. Every time people writes stories about us I discovered that they have this thing sometimes called 'Weasley-bashing' where they continuously make up things that make me and my family look bad in any way possible, but I have noticed that the majority is targeted at me.'

Hermione was rather shocked at this revelation. Her husband was a loyal and sweet man and he had proven that to her on more than one occasion. 'When was this?' she asked.

'See nobody likes me, Hermione. Everyone I've met has thought that you would get together with someone more deserving, like Harry or even Malfoy—'

'Okay, Ron, now that's just gross. Where the hell have you been hearing all this?' her face had both disbelief and disgust plastered on it.

'All I'm saying is that perhaps I can change people's views of me or at least I can prove to myself that it's worth ignoring them.'

'Oh, Ron,' Hermione went on her knees in front of her heart-wrenched husband—she took his hands in her own and stroked them with her thumb. '_I_ love you, our children love you and so do your family and friends, Harry, Ginny and their children, the people whose opinion actually matter. Isn't that enough?'

Ron lowered his head and looked to the floor, '_Love_? Hermione, they tolerate me, there's a big difference.'

Hermione grumbled, annoyed. _There was no pleasing this man_. 'Ronald, they tolerate the bad things about you because they can see the good. I thought that we'd made that clear already.'

There was more silence, Hermione moved back into Ron's embrace and they lay there on their bed and let the hours pass them by. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's highly toned chest, snug and well protected. They were in complete bliss and Hermione laughed that they didn't even need to have sex to feel in such satisfaction. But deep down, Hermione knew that it wasn't over. Ron still felt he needed to take the offer that the American businessman had.

'I know that you don't approve of this, Hermione but I think that perhaps it's the _right_ thing to do. Something a Gryffindor would do,' Ron whispered into her light brown and slightly curly hair.

They both chuckled and Hermione sighed a 'yes,' before drifting off to sleep.

**-O-**

Ron tossed and turned in his sleep. Even in unconsciousness he could feel the shudder he got from having the locket around his neck and his body was responding. He could feel Lord Voldemort's raspy voice echo around him. 'I have seen your heart, Ronald Weasley, and it is mine….Least loved, always, by your mother who craved a daughter,' it said.

The scene changed and next he was at St Mungo's Hospital where a tired Mrs Molly Weasley looked upon her new born son, Ronald would be his name. Ron saw his mother's face, the look of utter disappointment on it made him tear up. He was a disappointment from the very beginning.

Molly had been trying for a daughter when Arthur and she were conceiving Ron, Molly wanted so desperately for a daughter to call their own. All this Ron actually already knew and because of this that Ron had always thought it his own responsibility to protect Ginny—the long awaited child.

'Nobody likes you Ron,' Voldemort's voice continued. 'No one will ever appreciate you.'

Then several scenes flashed around him. Ron trying to curse Draco Malfoy after the Slytherin called Hermione a 'filthy little Mudblood.'

Next was of Ron first heard of Hermione's petrification, Professor McGonagall had only requested for Harry's attention not his own, then when he agreed to accompany Harry and face off giant spiders.

In Defence Against The Dark Arts in his third year, Ron had spoken up against Professor Snape when the teacher went off at Hermione for answering a question out of turn, when everyone knew Snape was not going to pick Hermione only because she was in Gryffindor—when Ron pushed Harry out of the way of a charging dog that then grabbed hold of Ron's arm in its mighty jaws.

Ron then saw himself standing in front of Harry when Sirius Black (Unknown to be innocent at the time) had threatened to kill Harry, though his own injury made it difficult to stand.

'You have done great services to the school, Ronald, but they never thank you for it. They thank Hermione when she acts accordingly or enacts great feats. Harry, oh they always thank him every time he does something great and heroic, but never you. They will never thank you for your little feats. Little but heroic feats.'

By this time, Ron had just woken up, the voice still in his head. To his left was Hermione, facing him but still sound asleep. Ron sat on the edge of the bed and sank his head in his hands. He was thinking of the voice—of what it said to him in the nightmare. 'That's because they'll never have to,' Ron responded to the voice in his own head, causing Hermione to shift slightly and mumble something, asking him what he said.

Ron was sweating, badly, though the air was so cold. He got up and headed down stairs and to the kitchen. He put on a jacket, his shoes and washed his face before going outside. The morning air was cold as it was still three O'clock A.M. He would usually go for an early morning jog around the neighbourhood before work so it wasn't too unusual. But at the moment something else was on his mind.

**-O-**

Ron stood in the hallway, in front of a dark chocolate and polished door. He had never been in the Chancery Court Hotel…he had never been to High Holborn before.

Feeling somewhat nervous, Ron knocked gently on the door a couple of times. After only three times of knocking the door opened up a few centimetres, revealing a curvaceous woman, brunette and quite stunningly beautiful. She was wearing a black V-cut, sleeveless dress, no make-up by the looks of it but he had to admit that she probably didn't need it. Her hair was long and had that natural shine to it. 'Yes, can I help you?' she asked.

Ron stuttered for words before asking for Bruce Wayne.

'Oh, you're Bruce's new 'Person of Interest," she said, nodding and then allowed him entry into the hotel suite. It was rather spacious and looked like it was built to express beauty and elegance. Quite fitting really, Ron thought. This Bruce Wayne must be a rich man indeed. The woman extended her hand and introduced herself. 'My name is Selena, Assistant to the famous Bruce Wayne, (in more ways than one)' she added the last bit as a mutter not meant for anyone to hear.

'Hi, I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley.' He took her hand and shook it quickly before she had him seated on a white leather couch. She informed him that Bruce was just getting dress and that he would be with him shortly.

'Can I get you anything, Mr Weasley: water perhaps?'

Ron shook his head in humble refusal, 'No, thanks ma'am, 'M alright.'

Selena laughed softly before leaving. Soon Bruce appeared from a room at the back, in a black suit and tie, hair combed neatly and just fixing up his suit jacket. Selena was on his right. She went up on her tip-toes and whispered something in the American businessman's ear that made him grin widely before planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

'Good morning, Ronald,' greeted Bruce. Ron stood and shook the man's hand before reseating himself. Bruce took a seat opposite him, 'What can I do for you today, or have you come to accept the offer?'

Ronald remained silent for a while, still thinking. He knew he wanted this but was fighting with whether he should. After last night's talk, Ron didn't want to hurt Hermione again but there was something in -side himself, calling for this…offer. 'I am still having some trouble with the offer.'

'Mr Weasley, I am not here to try and force you into this agreement. The success of the operation may depend on you to agree but I need you to agree willingly and of your own terms even.'

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and knew it was for no apparent reason. 'I know, Mr Wayne, and I would actually love to but my wife's a bit…concerned. I was wondering if perhaps I could take her and my family with me—'

The American saw this question coming and shook his head. Calm and gently, Bruce replied, 'No. That is out of the question. I'm sorry, Ron but if they come they will only be in more danger.' Ron had heard that being said before. Harry had said it to his sister Ginny before they left for the Horcrux Hunt. He understood it well.

'I know, it was stupid of me to suggest it,' Ron rubbed his head in shame. 'It's just…I want to go but Hermione won't really allow me to. We have a history about me leaving her.'

Bruce told him he understood. In Hermione's Autobiography she had stated her feelings regarding Ron's abandonment. She said she was torn and hadn't stopped crying for three days straight. 'She'll come around, Ron, I won't leave until next week and then I'll send for you a month after that when we need you. Sound good?' Bruce stood up and offered his hand to him again.

Ron examined his important choices again. There were so many things he could do with the wages that Wayne was offering for this job…to be a leader, and if Harry had suggested him, maybe it was the right decision. He smiled at the American before taking the offered hand. 'Okay, count me in, Mr Wayne.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours'). Molto grazie.**


	4. COMPLICATIONS

_I own nothing in these fics. All rights and trademarks go to J.K Rowling. Every Character and concept in the Harry Potter universe goes to her. The rest goes also to Roland Emmerich for Stargate and DC Comics and Bob Kane for Batman. _

The darkness crept up around her. She had refused to remove her mask, hiding her face was the only thing she asked for, thinking nothing of it the Aurors accompanying her complied to leave it on.

She smirked, smirked behind her façade, her mask. They would not see it. Yesterday she had been caught—her and her accomplices, at a car park by none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She thought about the second person again. Ron Weasley: War Hero of the Second Wizarding War against Lord Voldemort.

She made a promise mentally that she would soon have her revenge on the red haired Auror that might as well have ruined her life. Ruined her and drove her to this life of the dark arts.

'Move along, witch,' barked the Auror holding her chains, connected to the magic binding cuffs. Her wand was destroyed, her magic thought broken but she knew better. They were on their way to her transport assigned to carry her to her cell in Azkaban... '…for the murder of—'

'Thirteen Muggle families, three Magical families, twenty-seven House Elves and not to mention every giant in that forest,' she said in a tone of glee, clearly admiring her crimes like trophies won.

Her other escort scoffed and spat at the skull mask hiding her smirk they knew was plastered on her face. 'Wipe that tone off your tongue, bitch, where you're going, there is not time for confidence.'

The Death Eater woman's smirk grew. 'I think it's time to take this mask off now, gentlemen.'

_**-COMPLICATIONS-**_

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, YOU'RE SO STUPID!' Ron shielded himself with his arm as a flying plate smashed against his jacket, shattering everywhere. He looked at his wife with remorseful eyes. Yes he told his wife that earlier that day he went to the Chancery Court Hotel in London to accept the job offer from the American Business owner Bruce Wayne. 'YOU ARE A SELFISH, SELF-CENTRED ARSE, HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH, RONALD?!' And now here he was at home, their kids at his brother-in-law Harry's house while his own wife Hermione was sending wave after wave of their ceramic plates across the kitchen, all targeted at him.

'Hermione…love, please calm down,' he tried.

'SHUT IT, WEASLEY!' she roared as she sent yet another plate at him. 'YOU DO NOT GET TO "LOVE" or…or…"HONEY" ME, RONALD!'

Ron stood on one side of the room while Hermione on the other, opposite each other with only their dinner table as a barricade. When Hermione tried to go around and towards him, Ron seeing only the anger in her eyes and voice avoided her and ran further away. 'Calm down, woman!'

Hermione ignored him and continued to chase him around the table. 'YOU DON'T GET TO LOVE ME IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP MAKING DECISIONS WITHOUT ME, ISN'T THAT WHAT MARRIAGE IS ALL ABOUT!' Hermione was losing it, Ron could see her breaking further and after a while of chasing, Ron decided it was enough and made the most bravest move in his life—he ran up to a screaming Hermione Weasley nee Granger and took her into his arms. She started to struggle and scream against him, calling him a 'crazy git' and all sorts of other words he'd never knew she'd say.

'It's alright, Hermione,' he started in a soothing and gentle tone, slowly and lovingly stroking her hair and sighed in relief when he saw she was beginning to breath normally and stropped her struggling. 'Like I said last night, I will never leave you the way I did before—'

'You're right, you're not, and instead you're making a new way of leaving me!' her screams became cries, burying her head in his chest. 'Why can't you do the smart thing for once?'

'Maybe I still need to do the _right_ thing first?' he answered back coolly. 'Wayne told me of my objectives, Hermione. He told me how important it was, this job. How the fate of the world needed this team that he wanted _me_ to lead…me…Ronald Bilius Weasley, the last son, the unplanned one. Hermione I need this.' They broke apart and he looked into her captivating brown eyes. 'You're right, Hermione, I should have talked to you first but I knew you'd try and stop me but look…Some people might not care much when they are not treated as heroes and someone else is; but to be right next to that someone when they do that—it's torture, Hermione, and I'm not just talking about Harry but you as well. I've been overshadowed by other people's greatness or my own lack of this greatness that I actually started to believe them myself.' Ron closed his eyes as he felt some tears begin to escape. He continued. 'And at last there is someone that actually needs something of me than to stand a little bit away from the Chosen One while they take his photographs.'

Hermione looked at her husband, feeling somewhat hurt. 'And you don't think that I might need something of you?' she inquired. 'You don't think that I might need your trust and faith enough to include me in your decisions? Don't you love me anymore?'

'No.' Ron walked her over to the living room where they sat down on the couch, 'You _have_ my love, Hermione, always and I will never leave you I said. It's just that I…I feel like I'm the only one who feels privileged and grateful that you actually agreed to marry me in the first place…it's hard to explain, love.' Ron through his arms, defeated. 'For once, Ronald Weasley wants to matter and this guy is offering me a chance to be a leader for once.'

Hermione sighed. She understood what her husband was going at and knew that it was probably too late for her to do anything. If there was one thing Hermione Weasley hated, it was feeling powerless. 'I…I,' she could not form the words appropriate to her cause. Maybe she should call Rose in? Ron was very close to his daughter. Both shared quite a lot of similarities— from the fiery red hair to her supernatural appetite and love of food.

'Look, I have a few more days to get ready and Wayne might even go without me and I would have to wait until he needs me. All it was is that I agreed to his offer. I won't leave you so suddenly, Hermione. Not this time.'

Ron jumped a bit in his seat when Hermione rose up to a stand and looked him down. 'I will hold you to your word, Ronald. I will trust you to keep it but if you don't, if you leave me again in the dead of night…'

Ron was afraid of what she was about to say but as fate had it he was spared that as Hermione had quietened. She was asleep, rested and in peace on his shoulder.

**-O-**

The next morning after Ron was to drop Hugo at his Muggle private school, Ron spent most of his time at the Ministry of Magic. The Aurors were all in their own offices that day, only some were assigned to patrols around public events around Muggle London.

He had not recovered from his row with Hermione the night before and the two had gone into silence whenever they were to come across each other. He had called Bruce Wayne and told him that the job would have to be put on hold if not terminated completely, until he could sort out his own problems domestically.

Ron sat at his desk with absolutely nothing in front of him—no paperwork or warrants to sign, sometimes being a Senior Auror was quite boring.

Maybe that was what Hermione felt? He thought. Maybe she fears that I had accepted the job just for thrill-seeking—but was it true?

In truth Ron was hesitant in accepting the job but when given the scope of the issue, he changed his mind. This was not just about National Security anymore—according to the reports it seemed far more pressing and dire…another thing that Hermione might have issues with.

Harry was there too but Ron made an effort to avoid him for a while. It was not a falling out per say like what had happened in their fifth year of Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, no this was more of a way to avoid having to talk to him about all that had transpired within two days.

It was Harry that directed Bruce Wayne to him. Ron guessed that Wayne had also informed Harry about the project as well.

He took out the folder from Wayne that he was advised to protect and began to flip through it. Several photo shots of a grey circular ring with strange markings around the faces.

The next pages were profiles of various candidates considered for recruitment. 'Project Argonaut,' he read the heading atop the page. He was about to read on until he looked at his watch, it was now 2:46pm and Ron was late. He had to pick Hugo up from school and Hermione had told him to do it the Muggle way and use a car.

Ron quickly closed the folder and with a charm upon it the words and pictures faded into blank pages, he then securely placed it in his drawer.

He grabbed his overcoat and ran off down the hall and flooed to the Muggle car park that he left his Muggle vehicle at.

He drove as fast as he could but keeping in mind those rules of the road that Hermione had basically seared into his skull. _Damn me and my unquenched desire to take a Bookworm for a wife_, he muttered to himself.

3:30 had just appeared on his watch. 'Three—thirty, ah, bloody hell.' He groaned again louder, making a nervous and pained face as he saw his son sitting by the kerb in front of his school.

He watched as Hugo picked up his bag and climbed into the back seat of the car.

'M sorry, Hugo, I sorta lost track of time at work,' Ron attempted to apologize but the silence Hugo offered had shut him up as well. 'I promise this will be the last time, okay?'

Still silent, Ron swallowed hard and refocused on the road, driving off and heading home. Hugo was too young for him to apparate home with thus why he had to learn the old Muggle way. To Ron it was annoyingly frustrating.

They continued to travel in silence and Ron tried to keep from stating how uncomfortable he felt at that moment. They came to a stop as traffic became tight. As Hugo still seemed content with giving his old man the silent treatment, Ron was starting to get agitated.

'Are you going to say something, son?' still no response, Hugo just kept his arms crossed and stared out the window. Ron sighed, defeated once again.

After what seemed like forever and the traffic ahead still didn't seem to clear Ron sounded the horn. Naturally from experience he would guess that they'd honk back and he would be drawn into an automotive honking joust but alas he was surprised to find there to be quiet.

Looking around him, checking every mirror—he saw it, on the sidewalk was a man stuck in a running pose. He looked like he was moving but in truth the man was petrified on the spot.

'What the hell…'

'What is it, dad?' Hugo asked, looking rather fearful.

Ron gave a weak chuckle as he looked to his son. 'Oh, now you want to talk to me.' Ron put his car into reverse but had to stop as there was another car behind him. He was surrounded. Ron spotted a…a woman in black. She wasn't a Death Eater, no, she was wearing muggle clothing. Such Anti-Muggle extremists would never betray their pride and wear such attire.

The woman was around mid-twenties. She had raven coloured hair and a beautiful, pale face with an over confident smirk smeared onto it. The woman was wearing skin tight black jeans, blouse and coat.

She was also approaching them. At this realisation, Ron drew out his wand, ran outside and took his son with him. Of course, she pursued.

'Dad, wait…slow down.'

Ron just ignored him and they continued to sprint through the frozen streets. Around men, women, children, all muggles and were immobile. What sort of magic was this?

As they ran, the woman now joined by nine men in black hoodies pursued without any change of pace in their steps, like they knew exactly how fast they needed to travel in order to catch them. Ron needed a plan and because it was more than dangerous to apparate with his son being so young—Ron would have to fight.

He'll send Hugo away to hide or wait for Harry. He had already sent a distress call through Patronus. He'll have Harry pick his son up while he holds back the attackers.

They ran and ran with them hot on their tails. Ron had fired several stunning shots but to his amazement the woman held up her hand and the magic seemed to have been absorbed into her palm. What was she?

Panic spread through Ron's veins. Blast, he found himself blocked off where the roads ended and a brown brick wall barricaded them from the other side. Looking to his left, Ron saw a wide alleyway. This was not a good day. One way or another Ron knew he'd have to confront his assailants. He held his son's hand tightly and they made way for the alleyway.

The woman behind them just smiled wider. She had been doing this, being a hired 'gun' so to speak, for nearly nine centuries—to her this was all too easy.


	5. TAKEN

They rounded a corner in the alleyway, still not getting narrow so that was good. But alas, Ron could not keep running. His fear for his son was the only thing that kept him running for life. He needed to protect him at all costs.

Oh, God help me!

They stopped, so suddenly to avoid collision. This day could not get any worse—now Ron guessed that it could not possibly get better.

_**-TAKEN-**_

There was nowhere to go— their road had been cut off. Ron gripped Hugo's small hands tighter, making sure that he would not lose him.

As their assailants advanced on them slowly, wands drawn except for the raven haired woman who simply had her hands raised, Ron whispered words of reassurance to his son whom nodded in response. The woman's eyes were glowing, a magic that Ron had never seen before.

'What do you want—to kill me?' Ron asked through gritted teeth.

'No, I just want your attention,' spoke the woman. There is a woman you know that is very anxious to meet you again. For a reasonable price I have elected to detain you and take you both to her.'

'Yeah, well why didn't whoever it is, fetch me themselves and why include my son?'

The woman laughed. 'Oh, Mr Weasley, it isn't just your son, she's interested in your whole family.'

Ron clenched his fists, balling them white as rage coursed through him. How dare she make threats to _his_ family! Ron had the mind to go and attack every single one of these dark wizards but as soon as he raised his wand…Beep, beeeeeep, sounded the device in his pocket. It was the muggle communication device that Hermione had given to him on his latest Birthday.

'You better answer that, Mr Weasley,' she smirked, 'wouldn't want to miss any important calls now won't we.'

Ron held his wand ahead and blindly searched his pockets for the device. It was a slim black iPhone, she looked at the caller ID, 'MY BELOVED WIFE' it read. Ron tapped the screen and pressed it against his ear. 'Hello...Hermione?'

'Oh hello, Ron,' came a female voice, but it was not Hermione, it was not his wife. 'Haven't heard from you in a while…well actually that was a lie, I believe we've met recently.' It was that Death Eater woman that Harry and he had caught naught but two days ago.

'What do you want and where's my wife?'

'Ah yes, you married Granger, didn't you?' a hint of accusation riding on her words, like he did something wrong. 'Some would argue that it was not a smart match, wouldn't you say, Ron?'

Ron grunted. 'What do you want?'

'Dad, what's happening?' He heard Hugo beside him mutter to him.

The Death Eater on the phone chuckled, rasping through his ears like nails on a chalkboard, 'To break you, Ronald. Break you by breaking every woman in your family. Starting with your wife, but I also have your daughter here as well.'

Then a young girl's voice entered, it was distant but Ron could recognise it. It was Rose, his daughter. She was screaming out loud, screaming out 'DAD!', she was screaming for her father.

Ron's brows furrowed as he then looked to the figures before him and to his son. 'Listen, bitch,' he grumbled in outrage through the microphone, 'I am warning you: you give my wife and daughter back, you leave my family out of this and I will not call my guards upon you, I will not report you or pursue you. But if you don't…if my family is harmed in any way then I will come for you, I will pursue you myself…I will find you…and I will kill you,' Ron took a deep breath in, he meant it and with a chilling tone of seriousness he finished off, '…every one of you.'

There were some moments of silence until the female voice returned. 'You want them? Come and claim them. Oh and good luck, sweetheart,' with that the conversation ended. Ron hung up and replaced the phone in his pocket.

'It feels strange doesn't it—to feel the edge of where your choices end? Now you will have to start thinking about consequences.' The raven woman still held out her hand and moved her lips to incant— her minions also did the same until…

Whoosh! In came a black metal object from behind, spinning, ripping through the air and hitting one of the men in the hand, he recoiled in pain. Soon all attention was focused towards a figure appearing from the mouth of the alley way. It was Bruce Wayne, in his suite except for a golden belt around his waist and a black bat shaped object in his hand.

There was another man beside him: a young man, a little younger than Ron, with hair as black as the woman's raven locks, eyes as blue as his own and rather large ears.

'Ah, Emrys, how nice of you to join us,' the raven haired woman smiled wickedly at him.

'That's enough, Katie, Go back into the darkness you are so fond of and leave the muggle world, now,' the dark haired man named Emrys had commanded. But the raven woman just smirked. Ron saw it and recognised such a glance of seduction.

'Aw, and here I thought that I was going to get lucky today—'

The boy tried to hide his embarrassment and raised his voice in anger, 'I said that's enough, now leave!'

Although her smirk did not fade, she complied with the young man's order and moved to leave with her minions. As she passed them, she took a quick kiss on the young man's right cheek before vanishing from sight.

'Are you alright, sir?'

Ron shook his head in dismay. 'Bruce, they…they took my wife and my daughter.' The American remained silent. He had already heard, hence how he was able to find them. 'What do they want? Was it because I accepted your job?'

Bruce objected. 'This has nothing to do with StarGate, this looks more personal to me.'

Ron seemed sceptical, 'That woman seemed to know you,' he pointed out, looking at the young man beside the American, his piercing blue eyes in concentration. 'Is she a friend of yours?'

'Friend of foe does not matter to her anymore. She'd stab both in the back anyway. No she was just a mercenary probably hired by that lady who kidnapped your wife and child.' The young man's answer seemed to appease Ron's questioning their loyalty.

Ron looked to his son, looking fearful. 'I need to get him to Harry—he needs to be watched until this Death Eater is caught.'

Soon they were all gathered outside the alleyway. Time had continued and London was unfrozen. Ron would ask them what sort of magic the mercenary was using seemed so strange and powerful—the response he got was less than unsatisfying.

Harry soon arrived with a couple of their Auror friends like Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, Harry agreed to take Hugo in. The young man, Ron saw, had magic and was able to rekindle the street from its frozen slumber.

'Do they have any leads on the Death Eater?' Harry inquired as they moved out and into the mouth of the alleyway.

Ron told him no, 'Harry, it was that Death Eater in the Car park.'

Harry cursed himself. 'Fuck, I knew it. The escort that was to take her to Azkaban never reported in after they finished. I thought that they just forgot and gotten themselves an early leave—it happens so often there, I didn't think much of it. Ron I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, Harry. You could not have known. I just need you to look after Hugo until all this dies out.' Ron looked to his son and smiled. 'I'll be damned if any of them take him as well but I have a feeling that this Death Eater is only interested in the females of my house, otherwise Hugo would be gone too.'

Harry looked at his brother anxiously, looking at Bruce Wayne and the other man, 'Ron—about Bruce and that project—'

'Don't worry 'bout it, Harry, I said I'd do it.'

Harry was taken aback by that. Ron actually agreed to take the offer? He knew that Ron would be interested but Harry only intended to bring the subject up. But this was quite alright. Harry knew Ron and he knew that his brother-in-law was a right out good bloke for the job. To lead would be a really new thing for him and Ron could find opportunity in it.

After hiding his thoughts, Harry dropped the matter and came back to their present predicament. 'So what will you be doing, then?' he asked his best friend and partner. Harry was beginning to get more and more concerned. Ron's face became grim, marred now in hatred and a pain as he tried to supress his rage.

Ron made his way to Bruce and the other man named Emrys. Only half way he turned to his longest and greatest friend and brother, to answer him. 'What I do best, mate…my job.'

**-O-**

Hermione struggled against the harsh ropes that bound her to the seat. She was beaten and sweaty. Her blurry vision was due to a light bump on the head and a glaring light. 'Where am I? What am I doing here?'

A shrewd chuckle echoed around her, 'Rise and shine, Hermione.' Out of the shadows and into the light sprouted a figure in full black robes, a mask under a hood. It was a Death Eater.

The woman was tall, that much was all Hermione could deduce as it was the only thing she presented. 'Who are you and where have you taken me?' then another thought came to her…Rose. 'My daughter...what have you done with my daughter?!'

The woman continued to laugh lightly. 'I'd be more concerned about your own health, Granger. But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you—well not until your….husband…gets here.'

Hermione looked around. They were inside a dark metallic hold of some sort—rusted, so they were somewhere close to water. She noticed then that she was surrounded by cloaked men, hooded and hidden like her only they did not have masks and only the darkness sheltered their identity. 'My husband will find you and he'll kick your arse!' Hermione exclaimed at her captors.

Again another shrivelled laugh passed around and the woman leaned in so her face was only inches away from Hermione's. 'I have no doubt, Granger, no doubt.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours'). Molto grazie.**


	6. RESURRECT

**I own nothing of the characters and background that I incorporate into my stories. Everything I used is copyrighted by those individual companies that own them. The Characters in Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, Stargate to Roland Emmerich, Batman to DC Comics and Bob Kane, and some others to BBC.**

Ron waited outside a house in London, an apartment. He had followed a woman from a café next to the alleyway right after his strange encounter and finding out that his wife as well as his daughter has been kidnapped. Hugo, his son, was now staying at his sister's home.

There was that strange woman with unimaginable magical powers that he was unfamiliar with. Seeing as she was also in league with his family's kidnappers, she was a good start.

He now followed that said woman to a flat in The Water Gardens in London. She was in different muggle clothing but he recognised her immediately. A black leather jacket, red scarf and black skin tight jeans were her choice of attire.

Ron watched as she made her way inside. Now was his time to move in.

**-**_**RESURRECT**_**-**

From Norfolk Rd he took out his wand, the night would help to mask some of his intentions and he was grateful. Under a grey hoodie, Ron hid his noticeably orange hair and face—another helpful tactic in becoming invisible or at the least untraceable for even his hoodie was not of any brand or make. He had fashioned it from the magic in his blood and wand.

Now he moved into the apartment. He had seen the apartment keys that the woman had which came with the number "17", which was what door she lived in.

He ran up quickly but careful as not to make any sounds.

At last he reached his query, a brown painted door with the letter 17 in gold just above an eyepiece. Ron made sure not be get caught in its line of sight and stayed on the left hand side. At first he tried to listen in for any movement. There was none he could hear so she was not in the living room he was sure was on the other side of that wall.

The door was locked. Ron tried the unlocking spell that Hermione had taught him in their first year. A wave of memory came over him but as sudden as they appeared, he drove them back.

Ron slowly turned the handle and entered, he came to a shock as several blasts of energy hit the walls next to him, and instinctively Ron fired his own wave of attacks. The room lit up in colourful array of magic and energy, hitting things, smashing pots and creating holes in the walls around them.

'Wait, stop!' came a shout. Both Ron and the other assailant held back their attacks as a tall, lanky man with big ears, came in. 'Stop blowen holes in my house!'

'I knew there was something fishy going on,' Ron remarked holding his wand at whom he recognised as the young man who met with Bruce Wayne. Wayne said he was an ally but him being in the same house as his suspect was incriminating. 'Who are you, both of you and what the fuck is going on?!'

The man held out his hands in surrender and in a calming manner. 'Okay, Mr Weasley, but first lower your wand, please.'

Slowly his hand began to drop. Their fast beating hearts slowed down. 'Okay, now explain,' Ron demanded.

'Our full story is a bit complicated and long and to be honest are not relevant but all you need to know is that we have both lived a long and tiring life,' began the man. 'It was true that Mor—Katie, here was in contact with your family's kidnappers but she knew nothing else—'

Katie growled in impatience, 'I'm a mercenary or hired-gun if you will and I was paid to give you all a little show, and relay a message which I harmlessly did.'

'Katie is not their kidnapper but Ron, I know who is. Wayne and I opened up some old files while you were trailing Katie and we found something interesting…a witness—an attack on a wizard a few days before the London Car-park assignment. The wizard was left unconscious but alive, he said he was able to rip off the attacker's Death Eater mask and even gave your department a description.' Ron listened closely as the man before him laid a yellow folder on his lap. It was getting even more curious, he and Harry were top of their department now, why is it that he had never received such reports?

'I never received this file.'

'No, it was intercepted by British Intelligence and was supposed to be analysed by them first then given straight to you,' the man shook his head exasperatedly. 'Guess they were a little late. This file had arrived at your office only a few minutes after you left.' He pointed at the file which had a picture of a suspect sketch up of the woman. 'Suspect is around thirty-seven years of age, human pure-blood, Caucasian, dark blond hair, brown eyes and scars running across her face.'

Ron was transfixed with the sketch on the table and after some more examining his face lit up with not just recognition but…confused terror? 'I know her. She attended Hogwarts with me, Gryffindor. She was the woman I talked to and apprehended in London two days ago?'

The young man confirmed it. 'How do you know her?'

'But it can't be…'

**-O-**

Hermione shuffled uncomfortable in her seat, bound like a convict in chains. Her captors surrounded her with mystery. Where was she?

Who were they?

Her, Harry and Ron were War Heroes for defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort and had known that there were still some who still supported what Voldemort stood for but all this seemed strange. 'What's your play?' Hermione asked the leader as she circled around her. 'I know this isn't about the fact that I'm muggleborn—because if it were you would have killed me and my daughter on sight. No plan needed. Kill us then draw Ron here and kill him, but you're not. This can't be a political reason either seeing as kidnapping me would not change much about the new laws about to be implemented. It may even harden their resolve and I'm sure you'd know that.'

'Oh clever Know-it-all Granger, always the brightest of witches, but you don't need an OWL or NEWT to figure that out. Though I had thought by now you could have recognised me by my voice—living in the same room for seven years.'

Hermione looked suspiciously at her, trying to decode her twists of riddling words. She kept calling her 'Granger' as if she wasn't married. Maybe repressing or refusing to believe that she married Ron?

Perhaps she is obsessive?

Maybe—

'Take a guess, Granger?' she snarled, challengingly.

'Perhaps you're one of Ron's old girlfriends but I don't know anyone obsessive enough to kidnap his family…come to think of it there has only been one person he has ever gone out with and that can't be possible because she's—'

'Dead?' the woman finished for her. Then she took hold of the mask she wore and slowly she removed it. Slowly her face left the shadows and Hermione gasped at the face.

'Lav…'

**-O-**

Ron read the file then read it again to be sure, 'Lavender Brown?' That couldn't be. She was dead, he saw her himself. 'How'd this happen?'

'Judging by some speculation on mine, Katie's, your department and Bruce Wayne—she was infected _before_ she was supposedly killed.' The young man informed him but he refused to believe it.

'But she died…I saw her die myself, I even helped her family bury her…'

**-O-**

When Hermione saw her face she was close to screams. It was Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown but this version had great big scars across her once beautiful face and neck. Her eyes told of sleepless nights and a hard life. Though standing there with a grin, Hermione could tell she was saddened.

But she died?

'Remember me now?' she smirked.

Hermione couldn't believe it. 'But you…you were killed during the war.'

'Ah yes, my death—well, let me explain it to you, Granger.' Lavender dropped her mask completely and took a chair from the shadows to sit on opposite her. 'When I was attacked by the werewolf Greyback during the "Battle of Hogwarts" as they so lightly call it, I really _was_ dead but my slow slip into death had given the Werewolf Curse enough time to infect me completely and since werewolves begin a life anew, I was brought back to living.'

'But we buried you—'

At this Lavender laughed out wickedly. 'You think that'll stop me? I didn't wake up until my coffin was completely buried so when I opened my eyes to total darkness, my panic had me dig my way out, destroyed that infernal coffin and I punched until I got to the surface.'

Hermione didn't know whether to be afraid or happy that she was alive. Her decisions made for the former as she remembered that this woman kidnapped and was holding her daughter as well as herself prisoners. 'What do you want, Lav?'

Lavender stood up and continued again to circle her. 'Do you know how hard it is for a werewolf to live in this world? It's hard and I hate it.'

Hermione suddenly had some sympathy for her, understanding her stand in this she offered, 'I am currently running a campaign to give you and other magical creatures—'

Then out of nowhere Lavender snapped, 'I AM NOT A CREATURE!' she roared with a hint of the werewolf in her voice. 'I AM STILL A HUMAN BEING AND A WITCH, A GRYFFINDOR!' she slammed her hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders. Searching her eyes for understanding but at the same time appearing like she didn't care. 'I am not some animal, some monster that has to be leashed, I am a person the same as I was before the war, before everything became complicated!'

'I…I, I know Lavender and I'm sorry, I meant no offence—'

'Ow, spare me your fake signs of respect and etiquette, Granger.' Lavender began to move around her prisoner, circling her again. 'I spent years trying to fit in again, but being infected in adolescence and being infected closer to a baby like Professor Lupin, are completely different. I now have two sets of mind and they keep screaming at me!'

'So what do you want to do about it?'

Lavender smiled at her, 'I am alone here and in need of comfort, I had that once, in my sixth year at Hogwarts…and you took that away from me, Granger!' her smile became an angry frown directed at Hermione and she knew exactly what she meant.

'If you think that I am going to let you anywhere near Ron, I'll—'

'Oh, shut it, Hermione, you know, you and I were never different in school and now…we both talk a lot.' Hermione could feel Lavender's growing impatience and anger, she suspected that she was now on thin ice between living and getting the killing curse she was sure was hanging on Lav's mind. 'I was in love with him, Hermione, beyond words. He told me I was the first person to ever show that kind of affection to him. I made him feel wanted and if anyone could know how I feel now, he would.'

'Lav, I know how you felt, how you feel—'

'Hermione, you were sought out for by several handsome Quidditch players during Hogwarts, suspected to be the love interest of the Boy-Who-Lived and Chosen One. After you became Potter's and Ron's best friend, the entire school became yours, well excluding Slytherin.

'I am a bloody werewolf and it turns out I can't even control my rage in that fucking state! Ron was ignored for years, living in shadows, he'll understand my anger.' There was a little hint of desperation in her voice and Hermione could not help but feel pity for her former roommate. But now, Hermione Weasley was beginning to ponder on something, she was beginning to understand what Ron was on about when he talked on taking the job offered by Bruce Wayne. 'I see your lives and they are happy, so why can't I have that?!'

'Lavender, you can be happy and it does not have to be with Ron—'

'Oh, you'd want that wouldn't you, Granger, to have Ron all to yourself now that you realise that you could and nothing is stopping you. Well guess what, nothing's holding me back either!' she then slapped Hermione across the face with the back of her hand degradingly.

Finding it hard to breath after the strike, Hermione turned to face her with a challenging smirk. 'You're forgetting one thing—Ron's my husband now, he's _my_ knight, _my_ hero and you can never take him away from me.'

Lavender grew a smirk matching her own, 'I wouldn't count on that to last, you see, I need a mate and I guess he'll have to do. You see, I have laced this building with very intense Love Potions—you can thank Professor Slughorn for that,'

'And how do you intend for him to drink it? Love potion can only take effect through consumption.'

'Clever Granger, but I have a Check—he enters this place sets off the traps and gets soaked in the brew, all it takes is a drop of Love Potion that travels down his temple and nose, dismissing it as sweat and he'll let it in to save annoyance.'

She felt some semblance of satisfaction in watching Hermione's face grow grim at her master plot to have Ron as her own, maybe forever and maybe something beautiful could come of it? She thought. After all, Tom Riddle's mother had his father under a Love Potion influence up until she gave birth to their little monster.

'Check…'

**-O-**

Ron did not know how to process this new information. His old girlfriend was holding his wife and daughter hostage or even bait for him. The information of her resurrection was even more unbelievable. She was a werewolf now and the young man told him of Lavender's new title as the 'Alpha' wolf of a new pack of Werewolf terrorists working to secure 'their freedom'.

'You're in a dangerous game now, Mr Weasley,' Katie commented.

Ron kept an uncertain smile on his face as he answered her back, 'Dangerous? Boy you should have been there when Hermione first found out I was dating Lavender.'

She smiled knowingly at him. 'You loved her?'

Ron looked at her questioning, 'My wife? Yes.'

'No I meant before, did you love Lavender, your ex-girlfriend, back at Hogwarts?'

Ron had to sigh as he contemplated. 'I felt the same as any who finally finds someone that is willing to care and love them despite it being irrational, to find someone that could love them when no other would,' Ron after making himself a cup of coffee had begun to finish it and he made his way to the door with the last word, 'I felt grateful, Katie.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours') mistakes and maybe some character flaws. Molto grazie. **


	7. WARD

**I own nothing of the characters and background that I incorporate into my stories. Everything I used is copyrighted by those individual companies that own them. The Characters in Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, Stargate to Roland Emmerich, Batman to DC Comics and Bob Kane, and some others to BBC.**

Ron was never remembered as a man of preparation but he always did the best with what he had. Perhaps it was always the pressure of last minute that pulled him to do best or maybe it was Hermione's pampering. Either way, Ron knew that he had close to nothing at that moment apart from what Colin had given him.

The files included several Muggle security camera shots of a man suspected of working under the payroll of the Death Eater woman that kidnapped his family.

This was his lead and was practically his only lead.

But first he needed to get some more leads. He needed to get help from some people in a very unpleasant place.

Azkaban Prison.

_**-WARD-**_

'Has Ron called in yet?' Harry asked Seamus.

'No he hasn't, Harry and I doubt he will until he finds Hermione and Rose.'

The two Aurors marched across the hallway, each carrying some files from their previous cases. Both also had a rather troubled look regarding their close friend and colleague Ron Weasley whom just disappeared in search of a psychotic Death Eater. 'Harry, we have to find him. He's going to need some help here. I have a feeling this is much bigger than we might think.'

Harry sighed. 'No, this may have some small connection to something big but it is a situation nonetheless. I would personally have loved and preferred to go with Ron and find Hermione if he hadn't gone all _Liam Neeson_.'

'What?'

Chagrined, Harry just waved it off, 'It's a muggle joke.'

'Yeah and I'm a half-blood but _I_ still don't get it.'

Harry shook his head and continued to walk down to his office—the centre of all his Auror paperwork needs. But still, his mind was with Ron. Where was he and what if he really was going _Liam Neeson_ on them? What was he saying? Of course he was.

There was so much happening at the same time it was so confusing. When Harry entered the small room that was his working space the first thing he saw was the pale yellow folder with the StarGate Command emblem in the middle. There was so much happening.

Harry took the folder and scanned the pages one last time. Then without hesitation he dropped the file into the bin sitting on the floor beside his desk.

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought. He could not let his best friend do this on his own. Hermione was his friend as well and it was his turn to be a best friend to both of them. At this point Harry was startled by a beeping sound that came from his drawer.

Yes Hermione had given him a phone as well, an iPhone 5. It wasn't the newest model but it was still amazingly complicated and someone had just text messaged him. He took the device and looked and saw the message came from a _Ron 'The King' Weasley_. At this he smiled.

_Harry, M off to Azkaban for interrogation. Spot still opened f u wanna come with me._

Reacting quickly, Harry Potter flew off and grabbed his black Auror coat and ran off through the door. Just like old times.

**-O-**

Azkaban—the demon's hole, a living Hell on Earth for the damned of the Magical community. Sheltering the most dangerous of magickind for centuries and was known as the most impregnable of holding facilities in the world. It was a dark tower triangular in surface shape with rigid black bricked walls and small opening at the top where the courtyard was situated inside.

It really was a miserable place and sight to behold. Not just for its clear lack of beauty and grace but also because of the dark hooded figures that hovered above and around them. Dementors stood guard from above. These hooded shades were drawn to those they hunted and to the happiness that once felt by the living.

Nasty were these creatures, and dangerous. Azkaban itself was dangerous inside the walls. A place that nobody would want to visit, even those with the authority would shiver at beholding such a sight of nightmares. But alas this was one place that Ron found himself at.

The Warden had met Ron outside to escort him in. he was a short a chubby old man with crooked yellow teeth, one red eye and grey hair covering most of his face and head. He looked very troubled, like his time as Keeper of one of the most inescapable fortresses in Great Britain had messed him up mentally.

'It isn't every day we have Aurors…or anyone for that matter that want to pay Azkaban a little visit. Not a very pleasant place this is.' The short statured Warden said. He was actually the only other living thing there beside the criminals and Dementors. Azkaban has never really employed the use of human guards. Apparently humans are less scary— a point that Ron was ready to refute.

'I have some business to attend to, Warden, that require I have a little talk with some of your prisoners.'

The Warden rubbed his chin. 'And what might I ask is this business?' he waited for an answer but there was none he received. 'I may not be an Auror—apparently I didn't pass the written exam…or the physical exam…or the psychological exam…but I have a feeling that a rendezvous to Azkaban Prison is not exactly protocol.'

So it was settled then, Ron thought, this man was crazy before he became Warden. Guess now I know how he got the job or why he accepted. 'Actually this is more of a third level emergency and I need you to get me an audience with a couple ex-Death Eaters—Werewolves to be exact.'

The Warden shot up a bit stunned by Ron's request. 'Are you sure?' he asked but Ron kept a stern look towards him and the Warden just sighed in defeat. 'Werewolves that joined Lord Voldemort during the Second Wizarding War are kept at maximum security and for good reason. In order to grant you an audience I have to bring them down from that increased security.'

'I didn't say it was going to be a pleasant visit but it is important.'

The Warden hesitated to say yes but he knew he'd have to comply and grant this request anyway.

Ron didn't like it any more than the Warden but he would do anything and everything for the safety of his family. Even if it might mean making a deal with criminals…war criminals. However Ron sort of understood why they had joined up with Riddle in the first place. Shunned down by the people of normality for their violently altered nature, the werewolves were promised a better life by Voldemort in payment for their services. No one else thought of offering them as much and it seems that the Death Eaters were the only ones that cared.

The only werewolf that kept on the 'Good' side was Remus Lupin but that was mainly because he had friends like James, Sirius and Lily to watch out for him. These werewolves in Azkaban now were feared, hated and hunted, most just for being victims of some other werewolf like Greyback.

They entered a corridor that ran around and up the tower, there Ron recognised a man with black hair, glasses and a slightly faded lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. 'Harry.'

The man in an Auror coat smiled and gave one huge hug to his best friend and brother-in-law. 'I got your message, Ron, and I'd like to help you.'

Ron smiled and nodded. 'Then we better get moving.'

They continued up the tower, completing the triangle at least seventy times but alas they were far from tired as they came to a stop where the Warden pointed in a cell. This dark and incredibly dirty chamber that smelled of rotting flesh and death however was not just one as beyond those iron doors with a single looking window, Ron saw more doors on the left and right of the cell.

The Warden opened the doors using his wand and escorted them in. There were over twenty doors and as soon as they entered to see them clearly, the Warden raised his wand and cast out his patronus to warn off the only protection they had from the prisoners they both gasped at the Warden's patronus…a werewolf!

The Aurors froze as they stared hard-pressed at the Warden. 'You're one of them?' Harry asked.

The Warden smiled at them, he was used to this kind of sad smile in response to people finding out. He was a werewolf keeping his own kind in suffering. 'I am a man suffering as well from Lycanthropy. You might ask why I took the job here where most of my kind now reside living in even more fear than when they were outside but the thing is we're better off here. Away from society, from those faces of terror when we pass by them folks. Those looks are more than unbearable and are the common cause of us turning violent.

You see what makes us violent during wolf form is the fear and shame and feeling of immense anger we felt in human form. That feeling we have the first time stays within the mind and heart of every werewolf.'

Harry and Ron both nodded. 'I understand, Warden, in a strange way I do.' Said Ron as he peered through the doors of one of the holding cells and saw that each cell housed one werewolf chained at the back in an upright position bound by the wrists and feet. They could not move at all. 'It must be difficult to see your kind, suffering like this,' Ron whispered sympathetically as he watched the man in the cell that looked like any other man he has seen only this man had an invisible label saying '_Werewolf_' above him.

'We get by. The thing about werewolves is that we never forget the mistakes and regrets that we have. And we use that to stop from doing bad. But you actually have to do bad and realise it in order to have a regret to remember.' Ron and Harry nodded but both remained silent until the Warden spoke again, 'Now, which one of us are you looking to talk to?'

'All of them. I need to know of an underground Werewolf movement in Great Britain.' They all became silent once more. They noticed that there was soft moaning from all around. The werewolf prisoners had heard him. 'A movement lead by a woman named Lavender Brown.' By then the prisoners started howling angrily like wolves under the moonlight. Ron saw that even the Warden seemed a bit edgy and the urge to join his brothers and sister in the howl supressed. Ron saw this and moved fast to say something to ease the tension. 'Though I have no problems with the movement I do have an issue regarding Lavender kidnapping my family and I suspect it has nothing to do with Werewolf Rights. My wife has stood up for your kind for years and I doubt you would risk losing her sympathy and fighting force by harming her.'

Harry kept his hands at his wand just in case but eased up again when he noticed Ron was not doing the same.

'I know of whom you speak of, Auror Weasley. Most of these folks will admit to having worked for her once before getting captured.'

Harry then shot up, 'Then they'll know whether they have a base of operation and how we could find it?'

'Please, they have both my wife and daughter.'

'Yes, I can get my sisters and brothers to help you locate them immediately,' shouted the werewolf in the dark cell next to them. His long and unkempt hair covering his face like a veil. His bruised and scarred body was glowing in the pale crescent moon light as he ruffled the chains bounding him. 'We can help you find them. Even from in here.'

'Thank you,' said Ron. 'I will request and fight for all of your release when you do.'

'Do not worry, Auror,' he said, 'We only ask that when the world sees us in a different light, that you let us see their changed faces smiling as we walk by.'

To this Ron complied happily. He was beginning to understand even just a little bit, but he was beginning to get them. Those not tainted by natural grief, anguish and hate before they gained Lycanthropy are as human as everyone else, maybe even more so. 'Thank you, my friends. I will not forget this.' Ron felt a tickle of a tear escaping his eyes. They may have a fighting chance. All of them do.

**-O-**

From outside the cell, Colin smiled at the sight before him. 'Well done, Bruce, you have found the right guy.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours') mistakes and maybe some character flaws. Molto grazie. **


	8. DERAILED

Harry allowed Ron to drive. To this Ron did not know why. Harry was an excellent driver and was more suitable in driving quickly but in a safer manner. Ron on the other hand had only just gotten his full licence a day or so before dropping his children to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

There was little time to spare though and Ron could not afford to waste it on useless questions. 'So how's Hugo?' he asked his friend.

'Huh? Oh, yeah, he's fine. Jenny's got 'em with the kids at the Burrow. He'll be fine, Ron.' Ron was just about to drop it and be content when he then noticed. It was a strange thing too— a small detail.

_**-DERAILED-**_

Harry arrived at Azkaban. He was running toward the prison and saw the Warden approach the front. The raging storm above him was crashing in his mind to add the necessary image of uncontrollable danger that was Azkaban Prison.

'Ah, Mr Potter, did you forget anything?' called the Warden from amidst the noise.

Harry looked at him confused. 'What? What do you mean?'

Now it was the Warden's turn to be confused. Was Harry Potter not just here with Ron Weasley, to interrogate a Werewolf, The Warden's own kin? 'Mr Potter, you and Mr Ronald Weasley had just left the prison hold after talking to some Werewolves about Lavender Brown.'

'What? I only just arrived.'

The Warden looked with wide eyes as it dawned on him. 'That would mean that the man that had left with Mr Weasley was an imposter. I suspected as much but had nothing to go on.'

Son of a bitch! They were on to him. 'Which way did they go?'

The Warden shrugged, 'I'm sorry, Mr Potter but I have no idea. The werewolf that they came in to talk about gave them a marked map and they straight away left to follow it.'

'Damn!' Harry cursed and began to pace. 'Ron's going to get himself killed unless he realises that he's with a fake friend. Hopefully he would be subtle.' Then Harry produced his iPhone from his pocket. 'Not to worry. I can just track his phone down and follow that instead.'

The Warden gasped at the strange device in Harry Potter's hand. 'What a peculiar Muggle contraption you have there Mr Potter,' he commented. 'What is it?'

'It's a tool muggles use to communicate to people from far away. It's like owls or Patronuses only faster.'

'Huh, Arthur would definitely be having a field day were you to show that to 'em.'

Harry just vaguely nodded but kept his attention at the screen. After a short wait, Harry was finally given a location. 'Okay, Warden, I have to go. See you later, yeah?' and with that he ran off back where he came.

'Good luck, Mr Potter.'

**-O-**

Ron kept silent. He was trying not to bring up any sign of his suspicions and compromise his thoughts. He needed to keep allowing this fake Harry to believe that he did not suspect him of such.

Blast it! How did he fall for something so old school? Now he had another thing to worry about and neither was getting him any closer to saving his wife and daughter.

I need time.

No doubt this imposter was there to derail him from his goal. Several times Ron noticed the imposter glance down at the small map beside him, at the marked dot somewhere in Liverpool. His eyes kept darting from the map on the page to the one on Ron's iPhone which showed their progression.

'Did you hear the Quidditch last night?' he tried to break the silence with a little small talk, hopefully also covering his tracks. 'I never realised that the Cannons could get even better. If only they were good when I was at school? Could have won a lot of bets then.'

'Yeah, The Chuddley Cannons are getting better ever since they re-established an entirely new team. I swear now they're my favourite team.'

Ron was trying hard not to laugh at this. It was just too funny. Harry never really supported the Chudley Cannons in the first place. They sucked and Harry knew this. He probably would have supported the Holyhead Harpies and that was mostly because Ginny, his wife played Chaser for them in the year two thousand. She was actually great at it. 'Wouldn't you more fancy the Holyhead Harpies?' he asked half minded?

The fake Harry scoffed, 'Why would I go for an all-female team?'

'Well because your wife, Gin—' Ron stopped himself mid-sentence and cursed internally. He looked at the fake Harry and realised he was caught. _Shit!_

The fake Harry hammered his elbow to Ron's face causing the car to swerve a little and just barely miss an oncoming truck. Ron tried retaliating and knocking his entire forearm against fake Harry's own face. The imposter cursed and made to grab hold of his wand. Ron saw this and instantaneously punched his hand, knocking the wand out the car window.

Still driving, Ron punched the imposter again but he blocked the attack and sent punch back. It hit Ron around the shoulder. Wincing in pain he staggered then sent another forearm his way. The imposter ducked but now Ron's hand was behind fake Harry's neck and he took it in his grasp. Fake Harry screamed in pain as Ron added more pressure.

'Who are you!' he roared. The Fake Harry just whimpered in agony. 'I said who the fuck are you!'

'I…am…the…freedom of the cursed!' the imposter yelled.

Ron grunted and while still with one foot on the exhaust, he kicked the imposter out of his car. He pulled the vehicle over and quickly got out with his wand drawn.

He was aware that he was in public view but luckily he charmed his wand t look like a muggle gun in the eyes of the unmagical. He approached the Fake Harry as he slowly transformed back into a ragged man in his early thirties with white hair. 'Armed police—freeze!' he shouted to keep up the ruse.

As soon as he said this most of the muggle onlookers turned around and walked away. Some stayed to watch but others had seen enough arrests to not bother at all.

Ron got beside the man still breathing but immobile. Ron deduced that he had broken his spine on contact with the road and was paralysed. Either that or someone used a body binding curse. 'Tell me who sent you,' he said forcefully but in a hushed tone. 'Tell me now and you might get an appeal to lighten your sentence for impersonating a government official.'

'I…' the man started but soon t became too painful to continue and he fell silent. Still alive but was now unable to speak and he needed him to talkor sing or anything! Ron cursed and took out his phone to call the real Harry.

'Harry, this is Ron, I need an ambulance here right now at Liverpool Town Hall status under cover. I have a male in his early or late thirties, white hair, about six feet-ten inches in height, two bite marks on his neck so possible werewolf.'

'Ron, Fuck, are you alright?' he heard Harry rambling through the phone. 'I thought of trying to tell you but I didn't want to give you away.'

'Yeah, M fine, Harry, just got a little aggressive toward the end. The subject is gravely wounded—paralysed, so possibly a broken spine, requires medical attention ASAP,' explained Ron.

'Okay, mate, I'm on my way with a team to pick you up.' Ron heard Harry sigh before finishing with, 'But be there when we arrive alright?'

Ron grunted lightly but was sure Harry heard, 'Fine, but hurry up, mate.'

So, Ron hung up and proceeded to wait for his brother-in-law to arrive with a crew. Damn! He was wasting too much time. He mentally told himself to calm down and be patient. He could feel his hands shaking from anxiety.

'C'mon, Harry move faster!'

**-O-**

Lavender punched the wall in agony when he heard the news that one of his agents had failed. The operation was getting too dangerously close to failure. The people she was working for would not be pleased.

'They wanted me to break him,' she said to a barely conscious Hermione, still tied up to her seat. 'They wanted me to stop him from accepting some sort of job for a special intergovernmental agency.' She eyed Hermione up and down and smirked. If her first plan was to fail she thought of other possibilities—to break him? 'I can do that.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: I own nothing of the characters and background that I incorporate into my stories. Everything I used is copyrighted by those individual companies that own them. The Characters in Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, Stargate to Roland Emmerich, Batman to DC Comics and Bob Kane, and some others to BBC.**

**Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours') mistakes and maybe some character flaws. Molto grazie. **


	9. SHATTER

Ron examined the map once again. He was directly above it, the dot that marked where Lavender Brown was holding both his wife and daughter. His heart was beating fast, very fast and he was unsure of whether it could bear such a beating.

He flicked his wand and put a sensory charm looking for a scent resembling that of the man lying outside on the road now unable to move. At last he found it.

He followed the golden trail across the great hall and down to several corridors. He followed the line to…the women's toilets. Ron sighed in annoyance. He knew he would have to follow on and enter the forbidden territory of the female gender but first he'd have to wait.

He stood and leaned his tired back against the wall. He was waiting, waiting for the "real" Harry Potter to arrive and help him save his family.

Ron stood still, as still as he could be but for his hands which twitched in anticipation and irritation. He was still covered in blood—his own. His mind however could not feel the pain he was sure was present. No, his mind was elsewhere. He wiped off a sickle of sweat from his brow.

_**-MIST-**_

'I thought I said to wait by the paralysed body?' Ron's head jerked up and focused onto a man standing just a few inches shy of his own height. With jet black hair, green eyes behind glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The man extended his hand to him.

'You know me and waiting, Harry.' He moved in to shake the hand of his oldest friend and brother when he stopped. 'You are the real Harry Potter, right?'

Harry nodded with a smile.

'But just to be certain. What is your favourite Quidditch Team?'

Harry sighed. 'Usually it's the Holyhead Harpies or basically any team my wife plays in.'

Ron let out a breath of relief. _Oh thank God_, he muttered. 'Always good to see you, Harry Potter,' Ron shook Harry's hand gladly and they both faced the door to the ladies Lavatory.

'So, you want to go first?'

'Nice try, Boy-Who-Lived. We'll both go in slowly. If you don't want to go in first then I'll lead but I better see you on my arse when I go in.' Ron took out his wand again and then made for the door. He made sure that there was no one watching. Harry charmed some of the cameras not to detect them ever being there. 'Let's break an age long gender rule.'

'Well, we're all for rule breaking aren't we, Ron.' Harry jested, reminiscing about their times at Hogwarts.

Ron drew a deep breath in. _Now or never_, then he slowly pushed the door forward and entered. His wand pointed ahead. The toilets were empty, and silent. After entering he looked over his shoulders to make sure Harry was behind. Thankfully the Boy-Who-Lived-Died-And-Lived-Again just stepped through the portal.

'We're in the place that Men have pondered of since the dawn of time, Harry.'

Harry chuckled lightly. 'Nice job, _David Attenborough_.'

Ron examined the white tiled walls. They were spotless. Maybe because it was the toilets in a rather luxurious palace or maybe it was a woman's habit to keep clean?

'Well, where is it? How do we get into this Werewolf compound?' Harry asked, rubbing the rough stubble on his chin.

Ron entered one of the cubicles. Maybe it worked like they did at the Ministry of Magic? They'd have to flush themselves—no, that can't be. The Ministry would have detected irregularities in Portkey links. Ron stared at the back wall for some time. The white tiles were reflecting the light above and that was when he saw it. There was a small circle above the tank of the toilet, a circle with smaller circles inside.

'A moon,' Ron whispered to himself, 'Of course.' Though most werewolves hate and fear the sight of a full moon—like Remus Lupin did as their teacher in Hogwarts—these extremists felt pride and power in the moon's power to transform them or any creature for that matter. Ron also observed the floor where he saw some remnants of wet mud. _It could have come from someone recent or perhaps it's wet due to the moisture?_ He saw some more of the mud closer to the back wall. It seemed to disappear against the tile wall as if it were incomplete. 'Harry, I've found it!'

Once Harry joined him in the tight cubicle, Ron pointed at the symbol.

'Voice activated, or a button?'

'Chamber of Secrets?'

Ron thought some more. He shook his head slightly, 'Nah, I don't think so.' After some more thought Ron took out a vial filled with some sort of red liquid.

'Is that blood?'

Ron opened the cork top and tipped some of the blood on his forearm. 'It's werewolf blood from that guy outside.'

Harry cringed but nodded and watched on as Ron then took a few steps forward and to their amazement, Ron was able to walk right through the toilet and the back wall passed right through.

Harry stood there in bewilderment. Then out of the wall, the vial flew at him and right into his hands. He opened the vial and poured a bit of the blood onto his arms as Ron did, and jumped through the wall.

Harry felt the exhilaration flow past him like a non-existent splash of cold water and then he found himself in a dark tunnel of black bricks. 'What was that, an illusion charm?'

'It didn't feel like any magic I've ever felt before,' stated Ron. 'Are they inventing new spells and charms? We didn't disparate or go anywhere.'

'It isn't a portkey?'

Ron shook his head as he examined their point of entry. 'It's a barrier charm like the one to Platform nine and three quarters only it doesn't teleport you to places. My guess is that they built this tunnel first, then they covered it up into a cubicle. It's deactivated only by any trace of werewolf DNA.' To this Harry looked at the vial of blood in his hand. 'Hair, fur, teeth, saliva or blood.'

'So we're behind a toilet?' Harry inquired again.

Ron took some time but answered, 'No, I think we're under it. What I think it did was shift us down.' Then Ron thought for a while. Something didn't add up. 'This sort of enchantment isn't on the grid. That means that its built in. it was not performed but mixed into the cement and bricks.'

Harry nodded. 'It would have had to have been done during construction.'

'But that's impossible. The Liverpool Town Hall was built in the early fourteenth century. Way before Lavender.'

'Perhaps it was built during restorations in nineteen ninety three?' Ron shrugged at Harry's suggestion for as much as it was plausible something felt that it wasn't the right answer.

Harry and Ron then performed Lumos and the tips of their wands began to glow. There was only one way for them to go, forward. Ron was in the lead, his wand out to shed light as he directed its gaze from side to side, taking in every detail of the mucky walls. They continued down the tunnel where it turned left and right before straight once more. There was a foul stench about. Harry guessed that it was sewerage seeing as they were behind a toilet. 'What is this place?'

Ron shrugged, 'Hopefully it's Lav's hideout,' they continued down the tunnel until they got to a curve where Ron peered around and to his amazement he saw an entire chamber as big as the Chamber of Secrets. 'Or it's an underground city.'

Ron put his wand away and suggested his partner do the same. He then rounded the corner, followed by Harry closely behind. They came face to face with a hundred werewolves walking around like it was a market pace, there were stalls and buildings replicated like a muggle street. It was all contained within a stone circular chamber as big as a soccer stadium. Hanging on a ceiling far above their heads was a bright bluish orb like the moon. There were werewolves that had just stopped what they were doing in favour of the full attention of their new guests.

The half man half wolves all but stared at them with a mixture of anger mixed with curiosity and fear. Then the entire room erupted in commotion and yelling.

'What are these humans doing here?!' a shout from among them. They began to move forward and some even tried to lunge themselves at the Aurors but were pushed by others attempting the same.

Ron and Harry reached for their wands but then came another shout, a yell from the very end of the chamber. But it was not directed at them, it was to the werewolves. They moved aside as they looked behind, toward the voice.

It was an elderly werewolf, barely able to stand if not for the staff he leaned on. He wore a grey robe with a hint of chalk dust on his right shoulder which reminded him of Dumbledore in a way. Still Ron and Harry stood by with their wands in hand though Ron seemed to relax a bit and made to replace the wand in his pocket. As the old wolf made his way the other wolves kneeled to him.

'What business says you to have come all the way to our secret world?' asked the elder wolf.

Ron's first reaction was to bow slightly in courtesy to him. The wolf in turn slightly bowed his head. 'My name is Ron Weasley,' he said and then gestured to Harry, 'and this is Harry Potter.' To this the mass of werewolves started to mutter and whisper. Ron had anticipated this reaction and smiled. Perhaps these werewolves were not bad ones.

'Mr Potter, what an honour,' said the elder wolf and bowed again, this time to Harry. The Chosen One returned the gesture. 'So what is it you seek in our underground paradise?'

'You're all in wolf forms? But it's the middle of the day?' Harry was now scratching his head vigorously.

While the elder wolf chuckled Ron looked around. He then pointed above. 'That orb, it omits lunar radiation?'

The wolf man nodded, 'Impressive that you are able to figure that out with but a glance. What be your name, again?'

'Um, Ron Weasley, sir, I'm an Auror as well and I was hoping that you would help me find one of your own. A woman named Lavender Brown.'

They all paused.

'Mr Weasley, a noble name amongst our brethren. But how are you sure that I could actually help you?'

Ron thought about it for a while. "A noble name?" Ron did not know what to make of that. In the end he decided to drop it, sighed in defeat. 'So you don't know where Lavender is?'

'Why do you seek to find such a dangerous little girl?' this came from another one of the werewolves.

The wolf elder withdrew a deep breath. 'Lavender Brown has been excommunicated from the rest of the community for her immense hatred and desire for blood.'

Now Ron was starting to understand. Lavender probably felt lonely, especially now that she was isolated from two different worlds that she should be able to live amongst. 'Lavender has kidnapped my family and now expects me to go and find them.'

Again there was muttering among the werewolves. The elder rubbed his furry chin.

'Please,' pleaded Ron, 'please help me save my wife and daughter.'

**-O-**

They were to wait. The elder wolf needed to think about whether or not to help them. Between Ron and Harry, this decision would have taken an instant to decide to help.

'What was that thing you said about that orb thing?' Harry asked, attempting to shatter the quietness.

Ron took another glance at the orb. 'It is made to replicate the effects of the full moon. You see the energy of the moon is nothing but a mirror of the sun's rays. The sun's rays are actually the train that carries the magical energy that is contained on the moon, down to Earth. That is the power that draws water molecules closer and larger and ultimately is what causes the transformation of werewolves.'

'How do you know that?'

His red-haired and usually not this insightful brother-in-law merely shrugged. 'I'm pretty sure Hermione's said something 'bout 'em.'

They both shared a light laugh— a well needed one at that.

They waited out on the streets while most of the werewolf community carried on with their lives. 'Hay, Ron?'

'Yes?'

'I wanted to talk to you about that thing that Bruce Wayne asked you.'

Ron sighed into his hands. Not even attempting to state it's secrecy, besides it was Harry, the real Harry, the guy he trusted above all else. It was not a big secret now, that Bruce wanted Harry first. Everyone did and Ron was rather okay with it. 'I said I'd do it, Harry.'

'Oh,' Harry was taken aback about this information. 'You agreed to help Bruce lead the team?'

He nodded. Ron recounted everything that had happened to him in regards to Bruce Wayne and his 'League'. He told of Hermione's initial reaction which didn't surprise Harry in the slightest. 'The truth is that he hasn't even assembled people yet and I'm on hold until they need me.'

As they talked they listened to a group of werewolves singing and dancing in the shade thus they were in human form. Two were plying a rhythm on their fylde cittern string instruments, while another sang and danced an Irish jig.

'In the merry month of May, From my home I started,

Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted,

Saluted father dear, Kissed my darlin' mother,

Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother,

Then off to reap the corn, And leave where I was born,

I cut a stout blackthorn, To banish ghost and goblin,

In a brand new pair of brogues, I rattled o'er the bogs,

And frightened all the dogs,On the rocky road to Dublin.

One, two, three, four five,

Hunt the hare and turn her

Down the rocky road

And all the ways to Dublin,

Whack-fol-lol-de-ra.'

Ron was actually finding his feet responding to the music. It was a strange song but it had a danceable rhythm. Ron hesitated at first. He did not feel it appropriate to dance while his wife and daughter were missing. He began to wonder what was taking the elder wolf so long to decide.

'In Mullingar that night, I rested limbs so weary,

Started by daylight, Next mornin' light and airy,

Took a drop of the pure, To keep my heart from sinkin',

That's an Irishman's cure, Whene'er he's on for drinking.

To see the lasses smile, Laughing all the while,

At my curious style, 'Twould set your heart a-bubblin'.

They ax'd if I was hired, The wages I required,

Till I was almost tired, Of the rocky road to Dublin.

One, two, three, four five,

Hunt the hare and turn her

Down the rocky road

And all the ways to Dublin,

Whack-fol-lol-de-ra.'

The man was tapping his feet to the jig and Harry soon followed. Ron would have to admit that it was nice to see smiles for a change. It was two days ago that he had discovered his wife and daughter were kidnapped by his ex-girlfriend. God only knows what tortures they were to endure.

'Okay, Harry, I'm off to hit the can. Tell me when the old wolf guy comes 'round.' With that Ron took his leave.

'In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity,

To be so soon deprived, A view of that fine city.

Then I took a stroll, All among the quality,

My bundle it was stole, In a neat locality;

Something crossed my mind, Then I looked behind;

No bundle could I find, Upon my stick a wobblin'.

Enquirin' for the rogue, They said my Connacht brogue,

Wasn't much in vogue, On the rocky road to Dublin.'

He could still hear the music behind him. 'One, two, three, four five, Hunt the hare and turn her Down the rocky road and all the ways to Dublin, Whack-fol-lol-de-ra—son of the bitch, now it's stuck in my head!' grunted an annoyed Ron as he picked a corner to chuck a piss.

After that he lingered around the walls and thought. He knew what Lavender wanted. He also knew that if she could not have him…she also had the power to break him

**-O-**

Hermione stared long and hard at Lavender as she stood there leaning against the wall whilst playing with her pocket knife. Hermione tried to ignore the pain in her gut and back as well as the irritating sweat dripping down her face. 'I know we weren't all good friends at school, Lavender, but we weren't enemies as well.'

The werewolf sniggered and pointed to her neck were hung a golden necklace with a love heart pendant that had the word Sweetheart on it. 'You see this? This was the necklace I gave Ron when we were dating.' Hermione sighed out exasperated. She examined the necklace in her hand and it gave her a sense of recollection. 'When I woke up from "death" I had this in my hands. I held on to it and a few days back it got me thinking. Thinking of what could—should have been mine!'

'Ron will never choose you, Lavender. It's time to grow up and move on!'

Lavender simply growled. 'You know I always had trouble wondering what it was that drew Ron to you in the first place.' She once again began to circle around her, examining her features even in the pale lighting of the room. 'You're not prettier than me. Not hotter by a long shot.' She then came closer and… she started to feel her up. Pinching and fondling Hermione's left breast.

Hermione struggled to get her off but her strength had somehow doubled. An effect of Lycanthropy no doubt.

'You most definitely do not have the body that I do.'

'Get your filthy hands off me you mother fucking bitch!' snapped Hermione breaking out of the croakiness in her throat.

Lavender broke into fits of laughter, 'Well, well, well, swearing and cursing? Naughty, naughty, Granger. Wow, if everyone could be here right now to witness the day that Hermione Jean Granger swore.'

Hermione ignored her but kept her gaze of utter hatred and rage glued against her captor. She struggled against her bonds like she could be rid of them and would be wringing her filthy neck.

'Still—gotta hand you points for feistiness. Maybe that's the trait that turns Ron on?'

After a long silence in which Hermione was just biting back tears and her own temper. 'Why?' said Hermione. 'Why now?'

Lavender's smug look suddenly fell and she became moody all of a sudden. She turned her back on her captive and looked to the wall. Why had she picked now of all times to hunt Ron for herself? Why had she not tried her luck before they had gotten married?

'Listen, I know you're hurting and alone. Trust me when I say that I know how it feels to be alone and unwanted. To feel like you don't belong.'

'That's easy for you to say, Granger.' Lavender spat back over her shoulder. 'You're not an outcast from the world of muggles, wizards _and_ werewolves.' Lavender then abruptly left the chamber in anger.

She was panting wildly with rage and in a second threw a fist against the wall. He fist sank deep within the concrete as if it were made of cardboard. _Granger doesn't understand her. Nobody understands. Maybe even Ron doesn't…but at least I will finally have him again._

'They promised me that they could give me what I desired. And I desire Ronald Weasley!' she bellowed. She arched her back and her head facing the ceiling she howled like a wolf before continuously pounding at the wall. The concrete was no match for her and crumbled and at her powerful contact. 'I am…the cement that binds us and make us strong.' She whispered into the empty corridors. 'And I shall shatter as such.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: I own nothing of the characters and background that I incorporate into my stories. Everything I used is copyrighted by those individual companies that own them. The Characters in Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, Stargate to Roland Emmerich, Batman to DC Comics and Bob Kane, and some others to BBC.**

**Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours') mistakes and maybe some character flaws. Molto grazie. Oh and also I have some other stories on profile that tie in with this one in many ways.**


	10. MENTAL

Five men walked through the underground city of the werewolves. They stayed closer to the dark and thus remained in human form. They stood in the shadows and in wait.

They had one task to do and it was easy. It was a job that they did best, they knew very well and considered it child's play.

It felt weird for them to be there. To be back in the city that banished them when they sided with _her_ views. They shouldn't be seen as creatures with a disease. To them they were the cure. They were the cure to humanity's fragile state.

She promised she had the cure they needed, a potion to ensure that they would be the future. Their fourth man was set and stationed in authoritative position. Now they needed but only to ensure that she gain one thing. She desired a man be brought to her weak and broken.

'He'd be more compliant,' she'd said.

Body and spirit— she wanted them broken, broken but mendable.

_**-MENTAL-**_

Ron waited for another half hour in front of the town's main building at the very end of the catacomb. He moved slowly, whistling a tune to himself, walking down along the cave again. He was getting rather impatient. What was taking the old wolf so long? He grunted, they were wasting too much valuable time there and he could not stop his mind from wandering to the torments that must be befalling both his wife and daughter.

When he reached halfway between the Town Hall and the entrance to the city, he heard the music that Harry was dancing to again. He looked at Harry whom looked so relaxed. Ron thought of the irony of how their places were changed.

Once it was Harry that fretted more in a time of crisis, his head was in the game and focussed. Ron was always the easy going kind of person.

Now Harry's the easy going one and he's the worry warts.

Perhaps Harry's just trying to supress his feelings? Another trait once owned by Ron.

But those were all behind him, or at least that was what he always wanted to believe. He had changed after the war. They all did, the whole Wizarding World changed and not just those whom were there to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Ron personally had changed a fair bit though he did sometimes retain some of his old traits like the easy goingness at times…well not today he wasn't.

He sat there on an old barrel no doubt was filled with fish by the smell of it. He produced the profiles that Colin Morgan had given him a few days ago. He looked at the two pages with pictures of a man on the left page with long black hair, rather messy. His eyes were grey, he was rather round in the belly but big. His name was Alexander Draught, he was a werewolf.

The other was man on the right page of fairer skin than Draught; he was tall and rugged. He also had long hair but displayed blonde. Blue eyes and a golden beard, he was quite the brute. His name was Olaf Dane, werewolf extremist, suspected Death Eater in the Second War, notorious mass-murderer and suspected terrorist in Boston United States of America…he stopped reading when he felt the cool of shadows approach him and looked up.

'What are the odds,' he silently commented when he saw who approached. It was like looking at the profiles again only now they were standing before him. 'What are the odds indeed?'

It was Alexander and on his left was Olaf though they were not in Wolf form, probably because they were in the shadows on the outskirts of town hidden from the moon globe in the centre. Ron waited to see what they wanted but also had his hands by his pocket that contained his wand. Whatever these people wanted, it seemed highly unsavoury. So Ron was less than surprised when Olaf the brute with the beard produced a crowbar from the underlays of his waterproof coat.

Ron stood up but did not move. He just watched as they got closer. Only Alexander looked about his own height yet they both shared the same crazed face. Quickly he surveyed his surroundings. A glass beer bottle on a barrel on his right, a pile of stacked up pieces of wood rising knee high and a magical wand in his pocket. All he needed to do was act quickly and precisely.

When Olaf was roughly an arm's reach away from him they stopped. The brute's shoulders easily rose the same in height with Ron himself with huge stiff muscles this man was not going to be a walk. Ron looked to Alexander, then to Olaf before a nervous smile played itself on his face and instantly, Ron took the bottle on his right and smashed it upon Olaf's huge head. Olaf roared out in pain and the shattered glass sprayed causing Alex to brace his face and back to his right away from them. He stood now right next to the logs and Ron took the initiative to push the bloke over the logs and bolt.

_In Mullingar that night, I rested limbs so weary,_

_Started by daylight, Next mornin' light and airy,_

_Took a drop of the pure, To keep my heart from sinkin',_

_That's an Irishman's cure, Whene'er he's on for drinking._

_To see the lasses smile, Laughing all the while,_

_At my curious style, 'Twould set your heart a-bubblin'._

_They ax'd if I was hired, The wages I required,_

_Till I was almost tired, Of the rocky road to Dublin._

Ron heard the song again, echoing as he ran and looked behind. They had quickly recovered and were now in pursuit.

_One, two, three, four five,_

_Hunt the hare and turn her_

_Down the rocky road_

_And all the ways to Dublin,_

_Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._

Ron turned a corner from a house on the outskirts and ran back toward the centre of the town but readjusted when he saw Olaf run up from there with the crowbar. 'Argh, son of a bitch!' he cursed and made for the tunnel. 'Harry!' he called out amidst the singing and the Irish music. 'Harry, I need a little help 'ere, mate!'

_In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity,_

_To be so soon deprived, A view of that fine city._

_Then I took a stroll, All among the quality,_

_My bundle it was stole, In a neat locality;_

_Something crossed my mind, Then I looked behind;_

_No bundle could I find, Upon my stick a wobblin'._

_Enquirin' for the rogue, They said my Connacht brogue,_

_Wasn't much in vogue, On the rocky road to Dublin._

**-O-**

_One, two, three, four five,_

_Hunt the hare and turn her_

_Down the rocky road_

_And all the ways to Dublin,_

_Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._

He kept running and every time he turned around was only to send a return jinx after being fired at by his pursuers. He continued to run with Alex now right behind him, Ron saw a table ahead and dove in, sliding underneath the wooden table with ease and then quickly sliding up again to continue his escape.

'Potter, get your useless arse here and help me!' he yelled.

_From there I got away, My spirits never failin'_

_Landed on the quay As the ship was sailin';_

_Captain at me roared, Said that no room had he,_

_When I jumped aboard, A cabin found for Paddy,_

_Down among the pigs I played some funny rigs,_

_Danced some hearty jigs, The water round me bubblin',_

_When off Holyhead, I wished myself was dead,_

_Or better far instead, On the rocky road to Dublin._

**-O-**

_One, two, three, four five,_

_Hunt the hare and turn her_

_Down the rocky road_

_And all the ways to Dublin,_

_Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._

He looked behind him and saw Alex jump over the table while Olaf simply threw it to the side. After a while he hit the wall with them too close to turn and run in another direction. He simply punched Alex in the jaw once as quick as lightning before ducking under the attempted swing of Olaf's arm—which had then smashed into Alexander's already hurting head.

Ron had the time to snigger at the scene before running off again to the right, circling around he hoped he would get to the Town Hall again.

Unfortunately when he looked back again, they had recovered and were chasing him once more, though Alex ran with his hand holding the side of his face, misery and pain on his face.

_The boys of Liverpool, When we safely landed,_

_Called myself a fool; I could no longer stand it;_

_Blood began to boil, Temper I was losin',_

_Poor ould Erin's isle They began abusin',_

_"Hurrah my soul," sez I, My shillelagh I let fly;_

_Some Galway boys were by, Saw I was a hobble in…_

Ron then quickly turned around and came in contact with Alex. First he hit Alex's reddened side of the head with his palm, causing the werewolf to fall down and out of the shadows of the buildings and sliding to the centre of the town. In a flash straight after, he jumped up and smashed Olaf's giant head between his palms giving him a massive headache. Then out of nowhere Harry appears and tackles the brute, pushing him into the moon's light.

_Then with a loud hurray, They joined in the affray._

_We quickly cleared the way, For the rocky road to Dublin_

**-O-**

_One, two, three, four five,_

_Hunt the hare and turn her_

_Down the rocky road_

_And all the ways to Dublin,_

_Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._

The two werewolves both transformed under the moon globe aura yelling and howling at the glowing object hovering above them mysteriously. By instinct the other werewolves stopped their partying and tackled them to the ground. About five of them were needed each as then one of them lodged a vial of liquid down their mouths.

One of the werewolves named Fergus told them it was a serum that helped them by allowing them to keep their minds in Werewolf State.

'Always good to see you, Harry,' he smiled and shook his best friend's hand. He was panting like hell from the run. It was exhilarating to say the least that at the time he felt like he could have run the speed of light but now that he stopped Ron could feel the weight of his body's strain.

'Guys,' Harry referred to the other werewolves, 'hold them together for a bit.' Harry kicked away Alex and Olaf's wands when he saw them reaching for them. Things were turning up quite positively in Harry and Ron's opinion.

**-O-**

A little girl woke up in a dark circular chamber of stone bricks and wet feet. Rose looked to the ground and saw water surrounding her bare feet.

Where was she?

There was the sound of rushing water. Behind her was a waterfall created by a missing brick a few metres above it. She was in a sort of giant well by her reckoning. Bound by the wrist and seated on the chair. She then felt around the rope.

She smiled.

'Amateurs,' she sighed in relief as she tampered a bit with her bonds and all of a sudden they were loose. 'Death Eaters, right?'

She looked about her, there was no way out except a green light from the top. There was no ceiling but her escape was more than fifty feet high.

But the pricks were also not that perfectly laid. Some were sticking out just the faintest. Perfect to an extent, she thought. Rose then shuddered; she was suddenly cold from the water, rushing quickly and rising up to her ankles.

'Come one, Weasley, you can do this,' she whispered to herself. 'Oh crud, I don't…even know what day it is today. I need to get started on that Potions essay…' she laughed at herself when she realised it. Where her father there he'd have commented on how she had sounded just like her mother. "You're completely mental, you know that…just like mummy," he would say. Thinking about her father had only made her want to cry a bit. She sniffled back her tears for a while 'I need to get out of here.'

She then began to look for a good point to start. After that she started her climb, right next to the falling water.

It was hard and her stiff fingers made feeling for good edges to grip all the more difficult. But she was a flyer and a thumping good one as her father always said especially for her age. She could do this.

'Oh God help me,' she sighed as she searched again for another grip.

She needed to escape, to get out of here and find her mother whom she knew they had also taken. She definitely needed to escape. She was a fabulous flyer but she was not an adapt swimmer. And the water slowly rising below her was definitely too deep for her to feel the ground as she floated.

'Please, help me, dad.'

**-O-**

**Author's Note: I own nothing of the characters and background that I incorporate into my stories. Everything I used is copyrighted by those individual companies that own them. The Characters in Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, Stargate to Roland Emmerich, Batman to DC Comics and Bob Kane, and some others to BBC.**

**Any thoughts? Please review, it does help me and I'm not just talking about appraisals please, I need you to tell me if you see grammar errors, Spelling (Bear in mind that I am an Australian so my Grammar and spelling maybe different in comparison to yours') mistakes and maybe some character flaws. Le hannon("Thank you" in Elvish) Molto grazie. Oh and also I have some other stories on profile that tie in with this one in many ways.**


End file.
